Sacrifices, Sacrifices
by Mr.SmartyMouse
Summary: Killed, Resurrected and Immortalized! After losing his girlfriend, will our hero find a way to go on? Sorry, bad at summaries. Hope, there aren't many grammar mistakes. Flames are welcome. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!

 **Percy's POV**

I was tired of all this. We were fighting against the Giants. Camps were united by me and Jason. Hunters of course were aiding us. Currently they were fighting against Gration, the Bane of Lady Artemis. I and my father were fighting against Polybotes, Zeus was fighting against Porphyrion along with Jason. Campers were fighting against monsters and the other Olympians were fighting against their banes.

"Hey ugly it's time for you to return to your father for good!" I shouted at Polybotes.

He snarled and turned to me but before he can attack me, my father buried his trident deep into his chest and ichor poured from the wound. Polybotes fell to the ground. After ducking a desperate slash at aimed at my head, I jumped on his shoulder and slit his throat. His body burst into dust. Meanwhile Jason and Zeus were losing their advantage against Porphyrion. I immediately ran towards them as my father headed to Athena and Annabeth. Zeus was sending bolts after bolts of lightning to Porphyrion but every time he redirected them away from himself. He was also blocking Jason's lightning powered sword attacks. I sneaked from behind and digged back of the spear that I found to the ground, so it's head was facing the sky. Jason saw me and understood my purpose and started to attack him fiercely. I approached him and attacked by swinging Riptide to his knees. I got his front and he swung his blade but I blocked it and kicked him as Jason drove his sword all the way into his foot. Porphyrion fell back and spear that I digged into the ground, impaled him from his heart.

"You will pay for this. I will feed my hellhounds with your fle..." he started to scream in agony but couldn't finish his sentence.

Because I stabbed him from his forehead as Zeus blasted him with a lightning bolt and Jason buried his sword into Porphyrion's chest. He dissolved into dust. Jason thanked me as Zeus sent me a grateful look.

They ran into fight and I started to fight again. I slashed, dodged, cut heads off, turned countless monsters into golden dust.

Then I saw Gration pinning Artemis to the ground. He had impaled one of Artemis' hand with his knife.

"All I have to do is to contain you till the end of war. Then I can have you for myself my dear." he grumbled. The only thing that I felt was pure fury. I immediately ran towards him and stabbed him from back. Riptide went right through his heart as I bent down to his ear.

"In your dreams." I said, then Artemis freed her other hand stabbed his temple with one of her arrows. He turned into golden dust and I offered my hand to her. She hesitantly took it and I helped her up. She gritted her teeth as she took the knife out of her hand.

"Are you alright milady?" I asked concerned about the wound.

She snaaped her head to my way and waved her hand. The wound disappeared immediately. "I can take care of myself boy. I don't need your help." She snarled. I narrowed my eyes and "So be it milady. " I said coldly as I bowed slightly. I turned back without sparing her another glance and started to run to help someone else.

Duck, slash, kill! I don't know how long I fought. Then I felt everything tremble as the world slipped underneath us. Literally!

 **Artemis' POV**

As soon as words left my mouth I immediately felt regret. I knew he was trying to help me and I knew that I should be grateful but I just couldn't help it. Knowing that I needed help from someone else especially from a male... it just hurt my pride. Even that male had already proven his worth. So I spoke without thinking. I saw his concerned eyes turn into emotionless glasses before he spoke. Before I could say anything else he bowed and turned his back and started to run to fight. I felt a tug from Olympus. The Giants were done. So Zeus must be calling us from battle. I sighed and as turned back I felt the familiar feeling of space rippling around me. I was in the gardens of Olympus and started to walk towards to the edge of the immortal city.

All the other gods were assembled there, watching the battle. Minor gods immediately got out of my way out fear. I took my place next to Apollo who was glancing at father every once in a while. Hera was sitting on a swing like chair while Dionysus was snoring on a chair made out of grape leaves. _Stupid drunk._ I snorted involuntarily. Hermes was checking something in his phone. Athena was next to father mumbling something about strategy. Poseidon stood at his other side a few feet away from him, leaning on his trident. Zeus crouched down at the very edge of the mountain without his weapon, watching the battle intently. I admit, he really looked like the king he is. I looked toward the camp.

You would think that seeing something miles away is impossible, but we, the gods, have a different sense of distance. So we could watch the war from all the way up on Olympus as if it was happening just before us as well as hear all the battle sounds.

Camps were united and half-bloods were fighting hordes of monsters. There were casualties everywhere but not too much. Thalia's brother, his name was Jason I suppose, was using his gladius with ease. Alongside him were rest of the seven except Perseus. They creating a path death on their way. Reyna was a good fighter, I give her that. So was Annabeth. _Too bad she is in love with Perseus. She could be a good addition to my hunt._ I thought distastefully. _Why does it bother me anyway?_ I shrugged couldn't find a reason.

My hunters were fighting with grace, taking down monster after monster with ease. None of them was playing hero by facing a monster alone. That fact gave me a surge of pride. _I taught them well._ But I couldn't see Thalia.

I looked around for Thalia and found her fighting at Perseus' side. It was truly a sight to watch them fight together. Every single move of them completed the other's imperfection. Thalia's spear was crackling and occasionally sending lightning bolts to nearby monsters and Aegis was doing a good job by scaring them in mid attack. Her attacks were quick, powerful and unhesitant.

Perseus was another story. He was using his sword with expert precision. Unlike Thalia, he wasn't wasting his strenght by putting more power than necessary to kill his opponents and his only aim was to kill. So his target was either neck or heart. His attacks were in complete fluid motion. _Like water._ I thought slightly amused. Galons of water was swirling around them in a large diameter splashing onto their opponents' faces or wrapping around their feet to bring them down. _A good way for distracting the enemy without draining him much._

But something was different about their fight. They were killing the monsters easily. Way to easily, even for children of the Big Three. The answer came a few moments later. Every monster that came dangerously close to them was slowing down drastically as if they were put under a time spell by Kronos. _How could this happen? Surely those two doesn't have power over time._ I thought bemused.

"Your son has become dangerous. Too dangerous for us to ignore don't you agree brother?" Zeus asked not taking his eyes from the war. Other gods and immortals started whispering among themselves, trying to understand why he said that.

"He's using his birthright power brother, nothing more nothing less." Poseidon answered coolly.

"But I don't remember any other child of yours having a _birthright power_ like controlling blood." Zeus spat from his crouching position.

The crowd of immortals behind, even me, paled at his words. Even Dionysus opened his eyes for the first time to see it for himself. So that's why the monsters were slowing down in close range of him. _Impressive. Very impressive._ I thought grudgingly.

"Your insecurities are truly tiresome brother. You, as well as every single person here know the fact that blood contains water. And a child of mine can command it. It's only natural." He said exasperated. Zeus glared at him for a few seconds then continued to watch.

"But they shouldn't be able to control such dispersed water molecules." He grumbled under his breath but everyone heard him of course. Poseidon just rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

Back on the battlefield the duo were leaving paths destruction in their wake. But even if they were powerful, they were dragged down by their mortal side. The fight and long term of using their powers were taking their tools on them. Thalia was the first to make mistake. She dived to right and swung her spear to hellhound. But it was too quick. It jumped over the spear and sank its teeth in her arm. Thalia cried out in pain, but before she could do anything a dozen ice spears impaled the hellhound and it burst into dust.

Lightnings flashed and thundered over us because of Zeus' fury. I clenched my fists in fear.

Percy caught Thalia before she could hit the ground. Her arm was bleeding too much. Perseus created a small tornado around them to prevent projectiles and the monsters. He immediately summoned some water and cleaned the wound. Rest of the water sneaked around the arm and created a thin layer of ice to prevent it from bleeding. He then gave her a piece of Ambrosia which she ate gratefully.

"I didn't know you were a softy Thunder Bug." Perseus joked while helping her up.

"More like you're one Kelp Head. You acted like I in my deathbed". She punched his arm.

Many people around us laughed at the comments. Even I couldn't help but smile. Thunder rumbled again because of Zeus' obvious discomfort about the interaction.

Then earth started to tremble as Gaea rose. Earth slipped beneath their feet and formed the giant figure of Gaea. All of the half-bloods were scattered around. Her eyes focused on Percy. She just huffed and took a mortal form. Even her mortal like figure was about seven feet. She held a long sword made out of grey stone. It was oozing an malicious green liquid.

We held our breath.

"So this is it huh? I finally have a chance to fight against the so feared hero, Perseus Jackson." She chuckled as she started to walk around them.

"Oh you do believe that you can stand a chance against me?" She sneered.

Jason approached Perseus and Thalia and readied his weapon.

"You see? I am not alone like you." Perseus mocked back. This time she flat out laughed.

"You really think this whelps would make a difference? Hah, you're stil a naive little boy. While the oh so mighty King of Olympus fears to face me and hides behind a couple of stupid _laws,_ do you really believe that his children would make a difference." She asked genuinely curious.

Sparks were flying out from Zeus as tried to contain his anger. Minor gods inclined away from him. Then Perseus spoke again.

"I don't care about what Zeus do or his reasons. All I care is that I am fighting against the evil and my friends are with me." He said fiercely. I couldn't help but admire his courage.

"Is that so?" She asked and stopped, holding her sword infront of her. She grabbed the wrist of her sword hand with her other hand and slightly tilted her head to her left. "And do you believe that the gods are better? You're still too young Perseus to understand what's right and what's wrong. But your courage is beyond any lesser being I came across and you promise lots of potential. I don't want a warrior like you wasted away in this pointless… resistance against me. So I ask you one more time. Join me. I will make you an immortal and grant you powers beyond imagine. Zeus will be a child in comparison . You will be my right hand man, my lieutenant. I could even spare your father and any of your friends. Think carefully before your answer. Because if you reject me again, I will not just kill you, I will take your soul for eternal damnation." She said seriously.

I gasped in surprise like everyone around me. Zeus abruptly stood up. He obviously hadn't expected that. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. _He will accept. If not for power, for his afterlife._ I thought sadly.

"Then what? Kill countless innocents to save the people I know? No. I will never join you Gaia." He shouted.

We gasped again. How would someone reject that kind of an offer? Zeus exhaled heavily in relief. People immediately murmured among themselves but I didn't care. The only one mattered right now was Perseus.

Gaia frowned even though you could see bemusement in her eyes.

She shook her head."Such a waste."

She didn't say anything else, just dashed forward. The trio did the same too.

The children of the Big Three fought with everything they had. But Gaia was simply too powerful. She blocked Thalia's strike and kicked, sending her flying away. She parried Perseus attack. Perseus staggered back and fell. She then grabbed Jason by his wrist before he could land his blow, and threw him over her shoulder, right into a tree. She suddenly turned around stabbed her sword forward. I cry of pain was heard and the cap of invisibility fell from Annabeth's head.

Tears fell from Athena's eyes.

"You think those cheap little tricks can deceive me you foolish girl?" She growled maliciously and withdrew her sword from the poor girl's heart. Annabeth was dead before she could even hit the ground, her eyes wide open and lifeless.

"Nooo!" Perseus screamed. Gaia regarded Perseus with a cold smirk.

Perseus dashed forward with an incredible speed and swung his sword in a sweeping motion intent on beheading the primal deity. Gaia brought her sword down to finish him. As soon as their swords collided, an explosion occurred. A blinding light covered the area and a golden light shot into the sky.

Slowly the light and dust dissipated and what I saw next shook met o the core. Perseus was lying with a large piece of his broken sword in his stomach. Gaia was looking into the sky. "She will have what's hers again huh?" She mumbled. She turned towards now dying demigod.

Everyone gasped again in disbelief.

He crawled up to a tree with Gaia slowly advancing on him. He leaned his back against the tree and turned back to Gaia. He chuckled humorlessly.

"So, the cursed blade will reap my soul after all?" I felt a tear trickle from my eye despite myself.

"This isn't the only way. You know that Perseus. You could join me. I can save you. Just swear your allegiance to me." She said quite sadly.

"I would rather an eternal damnation."He spat then smirked.

"Don't worry though, I fully intent on taking you down with me." He whispered and before she could do anything he smashed his fist to the ground and the ground under Gaia exploded with a geyser of water. Gaia shot upwards and Frank caught him in his dragon form. Jason immediately encircled her with a large sphere of winds.

But my eyes were glued to Perseus bloody form. He was exhausted. A pool of blood was forming around him. He raised his hand to the direction of water. Water inclined towards him.

"Come on, son." Poseidon muttered, gripping his trident tightly.

"We've rules brother." Zeus warned.

The air around Poseidon rippled dangerously before he sent a murderous glare in Zeus' direction. Everyone took a step back knowing full well about the Sea God's wrath.

"I know them perfectly well, _little brother._ " He retorted. Even I backed away because of the amount of venom his words. Zeus must have sensed this because he didn't give a reply.

Perseus tried summon water to him but he was too weak. His hand fell on his side followed by head and he didn't move again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis' POV**

Poseidon leaned heavily on his trident as if he took a physical blow. I shook my head sadly.

Thalia and Jason threw everything they had to Gaia. Bolts of lightning rained down upon her. After a minute she was a charred mess. Without touching the ground she couldn't heal herself. But suddenly she started to glow golden and it gathered in her hand. Gaea screamed and the golden light shot from her hand straight to Perseus. It completely enveloped him and the storm swept Gaia's remains away.

Everyone on Olympus and the camp cheered because of the victory. But unknown to half bloods Perseus head shot upwards, eyes snapped open as he frantically took in breaths. The strange thing was that the blood coming out of his wound was now golden!

People were lost in their happiness to notice this but me, Zeus and Poseidon were not the ones.

"Get him here and treat his wounds daughter!" Zeus growled as he turned to leave. Poseidon nodded at me relief evident on his face and left after him.

I immediately appeared at Perseus' side and held his arm. The next moment we were in my temple in a spare room. All of this happened in less than half a second so nobody should have noticed.

Perseus yelped in surprise but before he could move further I stopped him.

"Perseus it's me, Artemis. I've taken to Olympus to treat your wound." I said. Typical bedroom furnitures materialized as I spoke.

"Um… Thank you Lady Artemis, don't get me wrong but why you? I mean Apollo is more fit to this kind of situations." He said carefully as if he was afraid that I would turn him into a jackalope. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Apollo and my father aren't in very good terms for now. He doesn't let Apollo out of Olympus and more importantly I was the only one other than Zeus and Poseidon to notice your… situation. Don't worry though. I'm not so bad about nursing the wounds." I chuckled as I helped him up to the bed. I cut his t-shirt to see the wound. I couldn't help but notice his well built but I immediately shook that thought out of my head. Maybe I shouldn't have taken my seventeen year old form because it was clearly affecting me.

I grabbed the piece of sword that caused the wound. "This will hurt." I warned. He just nodded and closed his eyes. I removed the in a quick motion cleared the wound. I gave him a large piece of Ambrosia and poured some nectar on the wound. I saw him taking a tentative bite from Ambrosia. That means he didn't notice that he was now immortal and bleeding golden blood.

"Eat it all. Don't worry it will not hurt you." I said and he looked at me with horror.

"But milady. I can't eat this much. It'll…" He said before I cut him off.

"… not kill you. Apparently Gaia has made you immortal." I said showing him the golden stained bed sheets. He just ate the Ambrosia and slumped back. The wound disappeared completely without a scar but then again it couldn't leave a scar. Those things were against the nature of immortality. With a wave of my hand a silver t-shirt appeared on him and the blood stains disappeared.

"You don't seem so surprised Perseus." I narrowed my eyes. He sighed and sat up.

"No I'm not. I was dead milady… for a few seconds. I felt my soul leave my body but Gaia spoke to me. She said that I would never be together with Annabeth. And then I woke up." He finished sadly.

"I'm sorry Perseus." I said and he nodded.

"There is your bathroom and that's the balcony if you need some air. I must leave to find my hunters. I'll come back in early morning. Should you need anything else, just send a prayer to me." I said.

"Thank you milady, for everything." He said. I nodded left.

 **Percy's POV**

When I heard Gaia telling me that I would never reunite with Annabeth, I felt a sense of dread washing over me. I snapped my eyes open and gasped for breath. The next thing I knew that I was in beautiful room with someone holding my arm. I tried back up a little but the person held me down. As she spoke, furnitures materialized before us. To say that I was surprised to learn that Lady Artemis herself came to help me was an understatement. And her laugh has a melodic tune to it, almost ethereal. She treated my wound.

When I learned that I was immortal, I couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Gaia kept her promise. I wouldn't be able to die.

Artemis left shortly after and without having anything to do, I inspected the room. It was small but fairly nice. It didn't have a window but about four feet from the legrest of the bed was a large sliding glass door opening to the balcony. The door was half open and lace curtains were flapping slightly because of the gentle breeze. Moonlight peeking through the door and curtains was enough to illuminate the whole room.

I sighed and stood up. I noticed that ground looked farther than usual. I shrugged and went to the bathroom. I nice cool bath should be good for me. As soon as I entered, I saw myself on a cheval glass. Holy Poseidon, I looked far taller than I should be! Around 6.2ft to be exact. My facial features became sharper. _Hmm I've aged._ I took my shirt off. My chests and abs looked perfectly proportioned. A few battle scars and black spots on my skin were gone and my skin was a little more tanned. In short, I loved the way I looked. Perks of immortality I suppose. I shrugged and took the rest of my clothes off. I admit, I liked the effect of immortality on the size little Percy. I grinned and entered the shower cabin. The moment water touched my shoulders; I felt it washing a weight from my shoulders. It was simply amazing. I stayed there, just letting the water cascade down my body for like thirty minutes. Then I turned the water off and remaining water left my body, leaving me completely dry. Did I tell you that I love being a son of Poseidon?

I stepped out of the cabin to see my clothes were gone. I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. My clothes were on the bed, looking completely new and clean. _Thank you, Lady Artemis._ I thought. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but then the gentle breeze became stronger for a few moments as if to prove me wrong. I wore my underwear and my pants. I didn't bother with socks or t-shirt. I needed some air. Balcony was humble, like the room but the sight before was extraordinary.

Artemis' temple was at the side of the mountain, overlooking the mortal city below. The stars were shining more than usual. Millions of stars were scattered across the beautiful night sky. I suppose Artemis' temple allows them to be seen clearly by its residents. I subconsciously leaned to the parapets. I sighed as today's incidents replayed in my mind. War against Giants, monsters, Gaia's return, _Annabeth's death…_

I closed my eyes as tears escaped from them, falling into the city below like fugitive rain drops from the clouds. Her death was hard yes, but knowing that I will never see her again… that's simply unbearable. I mean she was more than just a girlfriend. She was in my life for the last seven years, the most precious time of my teenage life. Surely I loved her but the memories were more important than love. I almost laughed through my tears upon recalling her first words to me. _'You drool in your sleep.'_

I would miss those stormy grey eyes analyzing every movement of mine as if trying to find a way to take me down. I shook the thoughts and returned to my bed still half naked. Sleep came easier than I expected…

I woke up from the best sleep of my life. It felt like I slept for a day. My body was completely refreshed. I flexed my arms over my head. That's when I noticed, it was still night. "I really slept for a day then." I whispered.

"No you're asleep for about seventy minutes." I was startled by the voice from my right.

Artemis was looking at me with an amused expression. She seemed to be sitting on a chair, the strange part there was nothing beneath her. I guess I should get used to this kind of things.

I immediately sat up and put my t-shirt on. "Sorry milady." I said as peeking her face for a moment.

She laughed. "Don't worry Perseus. I won't kill you for sleeping shirtless." Her laugh was truly like music to me.

"So you it's only a little more than an hour? It felt like a day to me." I asked surprised.

"You'll get used to it. We don't need much sleep but when we sleep, a short amount of time 'half an hour to be exact' is more than refreshing for us." She explained. Well it was good not to need eight hours of sleep a day.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind. "My lady can we visit someone in the Underworld, after death? I'm not a mortal now, surely Hades can make some arrangements, right?" I asked hopefully. She stared at me for fifteen seconds. When I started to think that I said something wrong she sighed and stood up from her imaginary chair. She moved towards the balcony and stopped under the moonlight. It gave her an ethereal beauty. She stared out into the night sky as spoke.

"If that was possible, then what would be the point in death? There's a reason Hades prevents the living from seeing the dead. The dead should rest, not dwell on the living. You still have tons of possibilities but they don't. _Her_ afterlife will become hell for her if she keeps seeing you, but unable to reach you. Can you do this to her?" She explained softly.

"I can't." I replied simply before I stood up. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"So pray tell me how you dare to take bath in my pure temple." She growled without turning back.

I immediately paled. Beads of metallic sweat gathered on my forehead.

"M-milady, I apologize for taking b-bath here. I didn't kno-" Before I could say anything else she started to laugh hysterically. It continued for ten seconds before I understood that she pranked me. I chuckled a little too. After a minute of laughing she finally composed herself, though she was clutching her sides.

"To think that The Great Hero of Olympus, who defied Gaia herself, trembles because he fears me. Well I'm flattered Perseus." She managed to say.

"But you do turn males into animals. Don't get me wrong but I don't intent on living rest of the eternity as an animal, 'specifically as a jackalope'." I said truthfully.

"Perseus even an Olympian can't turn an immortal into something else against their wills. Only with the decision of Council we can force our will into them.." She explained.

"Hmm that's good to know milady. But then again who am I against the mighty Goddess of the Moon?" I asked innocently.

"My hunters are here Perseus. Maybe I should tell them there's a male other than Apollo in my temple?" She said mockingly.

I paled for a second time. "I wouldn't appreciate that milady." I groaned. She chuckled lightly.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I must take my leave now. Thalia is coming. I'll leave you to her. And also I wish to apologize for my behavior on the battlefield earlier. I know your intentions were good but I was just..." she tried to say something else but I cut her off.

"It's okay milady. It was just the heat of moment. I understand. No need for apologies." I said smiling. She smiled back "Thank you, Perseus." She melted in into the moonlight and disappeared.

A few minutes later Thalia knocked the door. "Percy may I come in?" She asked.

"Come." I said simply. She came in and made her way toward me. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She responded with same force. After around ten seconds we pulled away. She looked up to me in the eyes, concern evident on her face and put her hand on my cheek.

"Are you okay Percy?" She asked softly.

"Not now but I will be. And you?" I asked back. "Same." She said simply.

"It was rather a long day, don't you think?"

"Yeah. A very long one at that. What about hunters? Is everyone alright?"

"Don't worry. A few serious injuries but they will be fine. So how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Geez Kelp Head, immortality of course." She answered rolling her eyes.

"It feels good. Like I could fight forever and I can feel that I'm stronger, faster and better at everything. It even changes the way you think. Thinking that I would live forever scared me when I was offered godhood. But now, eternity doesn't seem so long at all. I don't know how it changed me this much but the idea of mortals dying me living... it's seems normal now. It was one of the things that kept me from accepting the offer. I was scared to think my friends would die and I would live. I know I will be upset if one them dies but I can endure, I suppose." I stopped for a moment."Still it doesn't make it any easier to accept her death." I added my heart clenching at the thought of her.

"No it doesn't." she agreed looking down. A few tears fell into her lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face into my chest crying silently.

"At least you and Jason are alive. I couldn't bear to lose my brothers too." She sobbed. I rubbed her back. A few minutes later she calmed down.

"Okay Kelp Head enough with drama. It's 4 a.m. already. We, _mortals_ , need to rest you know. Reward ceremony is early in the morning." she said pulling away.

"I'll see you in the morning." With that she got up and left. I watched door closing behind her. Then I lay on the bed and closed my eyes.

So, there is the second chapter. Don't worry; this story won't have an _EXTREMELY_ powerful Percy going around and kicking Zeus' ass. Percy won't be the prince of universe either. There won't be a primordial suddenly appearing around and giving a mortal all that power. Seriously, it looks like writing cheating codes in a game.

Perseus will be powerful but he will be in the same league with the second generation of gods (Like Apollo or Hermes).

I really hope that there aren't many mistakes in grammar or spelling. This isn't my first language, you know. Sometimes I forget to add a "to" or "the":(

I couldn't find a suitable name for the story so this name was the first that I could think of.

Thanks for reviews guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis' POV**

After I left Perseus to rest, I followed the bond I share with my hunters and appeared in the camp.

My hunters finally came towards me and gathered around me. "There are two major five minor injuries milady. Atalanta has a nasty cut over her collarbone. Jaina has an arrow stick into her left calf. Lady Athena took them to Apollo's temple. He sent us a message and said that they should be fine." Thalia said quickly. I nodded relieved that no one was dead.

"What happened to him milady? We all saw the golden light that Gaea sent to Perseus. What was that?" She asked. The others were listening intently.

"Apparently Gaea made him immortal in order to separate him from his lover for eternity." I said bluntly. Hunters gasped. Thalia's eyes welled up with tears at mention of Annabeth. I hugged her as she cried silently. Hunters looked down with sadness.

I pulled away. "Alright hunters, we'll stay in my palace tonight and Perseus is there as well until another order." I said. Surprisingly none objected. They just nodded and made a circle around me.

"Okay close your eyes." with that I flashed them to my palace. We appeared at the doors of my temple.

"Good night niece." Before we could move, a voice spoke up.

We turned to see Poseidon leaning against the wall of my temple. Normally I would know anyone within a hundred feet from my temple but my father and uncles were above that rule. My hunters immediately bowed and I slightly bowed my head. He could be a male but he still had the superior power and actually he was one of the very few gods to have our respect.

"No need for that." He waved us off as he slowly walked up to us. He stopped about six feet from me. _Nice to know_ _someone respects our rule._ I thought.

"How is Perseus niece?" He asked simply.

"He's well uncle. I healed the wound completely." I concentrated for a moment and felt Perseus in the bathroom of his room. I felt his clothes on the floor. I willed them to be repaired and cleaned. They appeared on his bed. "He's taking shower right now. If you want I could call him out for you." I said.

"That's why I'm here niece. I can't take him to my kingdom. My absence for months has caused a chaos down there. I need at least a few days to straighten things up. I've been having an extremely exasperating meeting with my brother and I had to try really hard to avoid strangling him for good." At this thunder rumbled above us. Just like during the battle air rippled around him with raw energy as he closed his eyes to contain himself. I noticed my hunters cowering behind me. "Just shut up or I might change my mind brother." He whispered. But clearly Zeus must have heard this because rumbling stopped.

"Anyway, back to the point. Like I said can't take care of him for now but I can't leave him because I fear what your father might do to him in my absence." He explained.

"What do you mean my lord? Why would my father hurt him?" Thalia asked confused.

"Because my little niece, your genius father thinks that Percy and Gaia have an alliance because of her little… aah, gift to Perseus." He explained sarcastically.

"B-but that's absurd. Gaia is back in her slumber because of Perseus. Perseus cut her connection to the ground." She stuttered.

"And that's what I've been trying to get into the thick skull of his." Thunder rumbled again for a second. Poseidon just scowled before shaking his head.

"So niece, will you take care of him? At least until tomorrow morning." He asked.

"I'll uncle, don't worry." I replied.

"Thank you niece." He said smiling. He stopped in mid flash and looked at me.

"You know I sometimes wish that you were my daughter. You're nothing like your father." He sighed.

"Like I said a millennia before, if you need my help don't hesitate to ask." He said and disappeared, leaving a fresh smell of ocean.

I turned to find my hunters gawking at me.

"That was really nice milady." Megan said smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, yes uncle and I are on good terms for a long time. Now go inside. You know your rooms. And if you run into Perseus, DON'T hurt him. We could be on good terms, but uncle would have our heads if we hurt his most favored son." I warned.

"Don't worry milady. I won't let them anyway." Thalia reassured me and they went to settle in.

Then I felt Perseus thanking me for clothes but he was unsure if I could hear him. I smiled and sent a breeze into his room before leaving for my wounded hunters.

I appeared inside Apollo's temple and started walk along the long hall. I passed by a few doors and stopped in front the one before a corner. Bonds I share with my hunters allow me to track them precisely. So I knew my two wounded hunters were there. I opened door slowly and entered. There were two beds in the room close to each other.

They were wide awake chatting like little girls. Well they are little girls but just in appearance. Atalanta joined me over a thousand years ago, when she was twelve and Jaina joined me two hundred years ago when she was thirteen. That brought a smile on my face. As soon as I entered they stopped talking and turned to me.

"Girls, how do you feel? You made worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes milady. Apollo healed us and said we would be as good as new in a few hours. We are sorry milady. We got distracted. It will not happen again." Atalanta said quickly while Jaina nodded. I smiled "That's good to hear. Now when can you leave? Did Apollo say anything else?"

"We are okay milady but he didn't let us go until you came." Jaina said whining slightly.

"Alright now I will send you to my place. Rest until the morning! Okay?" I asked.

"Okay milady." they said together. I waved my hand and they disappeared. I appeared in Perseus room to see him lying on his back, sleeping peacefully. I didn't bother summoning a chair just sat down ob air and observed him. He was a sight to watch, especially turning into his twenty year old form after becoming immortal. His messy black hair was as dark as night ocean. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt so I stared at his body despite myself. He had just right amount of muscle, nothing more to make him look bulky, and also nothing less to make him look scrawny. Just like a swimmer.

I took in a deep breath. He was giving off an intensified smell of salt water. I confess, I love that smell, but what can you expect really? The very reason of the Moon's existence was to create waves and tides. So I always loved the seas. Maybe that was the reason of Uncle Poseidon being one of my favorites in my family.

In less than an hour he woke up (Perseus was asleep before Artemis came). I had to stop myself from laughing as stretched like a cat. _So this is the way he wakes up._ I noted subconsciously.

The little chat I had with him was really good. Oh and his reaction to my joke; completely hilarious… I can't remember the last time I laughed this much. I summoned Thalia mentally and left shortly after to have nice rest for myself.

 _Time Skip (Morning)_

I woke up from my refreshing sleep and put my usual hunter outfit on and left to gather hunters and Perseus for breakfast. I woke Thalia up and she went to wake up the others. I then went to Perseus' room only to see him already up on the balcony.

"Good morning milady."

"Good morning Perseus. I see you're well rested. Come, breakfast is ready. We'll head for the ceremony after that." I said gesturing for him to follow me. We silently walked through the halls of my temple. My hunters were ready at the long table. I sat on head chair of the table. Perseus sat across me.

"Good morning girls. As you know Perseus will be with us until the ceremony." Perseus raised his hand saying 'Hi'. I almost laughed again. Some didn't care and some smiled at him.

"Now enjoy the meal." I said and breakfast appeared in plates. I pointed Perseus' plate and his meal turned into Ambrosia and Nectar. He gave me a questioning look.

"You're free to eat as much as you please, remember?" I said rolling my eyes. I took sip from my Nectar.

"Oh, right." he said still eyeing it warily. A few hunters snickered. Everyone dug into their meals. A minute later a moan full of delight was heard all over the table.

"Thank gods!" Perseus moaned. Dazed from taste of Ambrosia he opened his eyes only to see the hunters glaring at him. He noticed me tilting my head.

"I mean thank you milady." He quickly corrected himself. I shook my head in amusement. I've already lost count of the times Perseus made me smile or laugh. Rest of the breakfast went silently. We quickly got ready and went into the throne room. People were gathering in. Seven of Olympians were on their respective thrones. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo and Demeter weren't present.

"I think we should part from here milady. Thank you for everything." Perseus said, bowing his head for a moment.

"You're welcome Perseus. Take care." I said and headed for my throne. With every step I took I grew and grew till I assumed my fifty feet form. I sat on my throne feeling the power surge from my domains. From the corner of my eye I saw Perseus was hugging Jason and his other friends one by one. When he was done he started a heated conversation with Jason as if they were not agreed on a matter. All cabin counselors from Camp Half Blood were present as well as cohort leaders and praetors from Camp Jupiter.

One by one absent gods appeared on their thrones. I saw Dionysus was nervous, I wonder why. Zeus appeared on his throne and stood up to make a loooong boring speech about our victory.

"Now I think it's time to reward our great heroes." He finished.

"Father before that I should report something important." Athena said surprising a number of gods and demigods. Dionysus was now as pale as sheets. I raised my eyebrow at that. Zeus looked her for a few seconds then sat on his throne motioning her to speak. Athena stood up:

"During the battle yesterday an Olympian betrayed our family and his dignity. Dionysus ran from battle because he scared that he would fall in battle. Before I killed them with Hermes' graceful help, Otis and Ephialtes managed kill twenty demigods. If he fought instead of running I think at least twelve of them would be alive today. He caused unnecessary deaths and ruined his dignity. For that, I wish to start a vote for him to be exiled from the council." She finished glaring daggers into Dionysus. A number of gods snorted in disgust. I noticed a glint of victory in Poseidon's eyes but it disappeared quickly. Of course who wouldn't be happy to be spared from seeing the bastard's face anyway? Zeus had a furious expression on his face as he turned to Dionysus. Dionysus paled even more if it's possible.

"Is this true, AND DON'T EVEN THİNK ABOUT LYING?" Zeus roared. Dionysus cowered in fear.

"Father there were two against me alone and my children were away from me." he answered desperately.

"Enough with the lies already Dionysus! You weren't alone. Your children weren't with you but there were other demigods trying to fight against your banes." Hephaistus said a rare angry expression on his face. Zeus glared at his son for a full minute.

"All in favor of Athena's suggestion?" he asked suddenly. All of the gods and goddesses raised their hands. Demigods gasped while Dionysus' children looked down in shame. Zeus nodded his head.

"Then it's decided. Stand up Dionysus." Dionysus stood up.

"From this day forth you're not an Olympian. You are a minor god. You shall be running Camp Half Blood forever." as he spoke throne room shook a little and Dionysus' throne crumbled. Dionysus shrank down until he was in his thirty feet form. Powerful glow in his eyes diminished. They were pale instead of the fiery purple ones.

Zeus looked down at the floor. "I am ashamed to call you son." Dionysus bowed his head and flashed away. I was jumping in my mind that a filthy pig was out of the council. I could see my hunter were same.

There was a certain silence in the room. No one dared to speak. Only sound of cracklings could be heard as sparks flew out of Zeus' squeezed fists. Lightnings flashed above Olympus over and over again. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths to calm his rage. A few minutes later he finally calmed down and opened his eyes.

"Now it's time to reward our heroes. Jason Grace step forward." Jason came closer and kneeled in front of Zeus.

"Rise my son. For your bravery and accomplishments in this war council offers you godhood. Do you accept?" Zeus asked. Surprisingly Jason glanced at Perseus who was watching him intently and Piper who was as pale as Uncle Hades.

"I am honored with the offer father but I must decline. I gave my word to finish what Percy has started after the Titan War. So I want something else instead of being a god." he said looking Zeus in the eye.

I was surprised. Perseus was indeed a different man. He affected others too. I smiled at this thought. Zeus sighed.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"Percy asked you to pardon minor gods those joined Titans before. I wish them to be recognized. I want them to have temples for people to pray them and remember them. For example Kymopoleia. She helped us to defeat Polybotes and only asked to be remembered. That is my wish." he said bowing his head in the end.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Temples will be built for minor gods all around for people to pray them. You, my son, are in charge of the process." Zeus said. Jason bowed and backed to the crowd.

Other demigods were simply offered a gift from their parents. They wanted weapons from them. Only Leo Waldez asked Calypso to be freed from her prison. Hermes brought her. She immediately ran to Leo. Seeing this, Hephaestus offered to make Leo immortal like Calypso. After a few mumbling council agreed.

"Now Perseus Jackson step forward." father said. Perseus came forward and bowed in front of Zeus.

"Perseus you're already an immortal, that's why making you a god is rather easy. Your bravery and modesty surpassed any other. So we don't offer you only godhood but a seat on the council. Do you accept?" Zeus asked.

Aaand another chapter. I really appreciate if you could review.

About the story, I must say that I'm well prepared. I'll try to post a decent sized chapter every week. Again I'm sorry for a few mistakes in chapter 1 and 2. I specifically controlled this one but I think a few slipped from my attention.

Thanks again guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis' POV**

Perseus stood there dumbfounded. I was surprised as well. I knew that we were going to offer him godhood again. But letting a son of Poseidon have a seat on the council… So that was the reason of that glint I saw in Poseidon's eyes. I admit Perseus is an honorable man. Having him would be better than anyone. So thinking that he would reject I interfered;

"Perseus, consider it well. You're just as restricted as one of us due to your status. But this way you will be much more powerful and at least you will be able to interfere with the events in your domains. We will be honored to have you in this council. This council needs someone like you." I said surprising many. My hunters looked at me with plate sized eyes. He looked me surprised as well. And Hestia spoke from the Hearth.

"Perseus, Artemis speaks truth. This council needs someone like you. I gave up my seat because of that filthy excuse of a man. I can't join the council because I don't like the politics of gods. I will be happy if my seat goes for someone who truly deserves it." She said.

Perseus looked her for a few seconds then turned back. We were waiting anxiously, everything was waiting...

After an agonizing, he finally spoke.

"I am extremely honored with the offer and your kind words." He paused and looked me again.

"I accept but I have one more thing to ask." He said.

"If it's reasonable then we'll grant it." Zeus promised skeptically.

"I wish for Lady Hestia to be recognized like one of you. During the war against the Titans, I made the right choice because of her. I had a gift from you but she didn't. Now I see that she deserves this as much as if not more than me." Zeus pondered this for a few seconds.

"All in favor?" Zeus ask again. All of us raised our hands.

"Then Hestia will join the Council as an honorary member. Sister, you will not join votes so don't worry about the politics." He declared. Now I was beginning to worry if all of this was a dream but it couldn't be. We always know if we're dreaming.

With that, there were cheers all around the hall.

Jason clapped his back."You deserve this."

"Thanks Jason." Perseus said.

"Now Perseus, you might feel some discomfort for a few minutes. Mortals, stay clear away from Perseus and avert your eyes unless you wish to be burned alive." Zeus said and started chanting. I joined him in chanting and the rest followed suit. Perseus fell on his knees and screamed. After a few seconds of thrashing, Perseus suddenly burst into a turquoise light. His true form was truly beautiful and I had a sudden strange urge to reach out to him. The whole room was darkened as if he took all the light for himself. Glow decreased gradually with my sudden urge until he stood on his knees in his fifty feet form like us, the Fates behind him.

"Hail Lord Perseus! God of Night, Rain, Tides, Depths, Darkness, Hunt and Nobility…" They spoke in union. They looked at me for a moment and disappeared. I was surprised when they looked me and that he will be sharing a domain with me. His throne was plain but elegant and black like solid shadows. There was a small layer of black fog covering it and the fog was floating in the shape of waves, ending in bottom like water drops raining down on the ground. All in all it was beautiful.

Meanwhile he composed himself and straightened up. My breath hitched at the sight. He looked around twenty-four. His hair grew longer, now falling on his shoulders, a few strands fell before his eyes and if that's possible it got even darker. A dark grey strand on the middle of head was now completely white and it was falling to the left side of his face. _Souvenir of carrying the sky for me!_ I thought. His swirling sea green eyes were glowing with untold power. He was not as tall as Zeus or Poseidon but was definitely taller than other gods. He looked lean and athletic. His features were more defined. Dimples looked perfect on his cheeks. His entire clothes were black but occasional turquoise stripes were placed on them.

He was indeed a definition of nobility. Aphrodite looked like she was thinking about the ways to bed him. Athena and Hera were eyeing him approvingly. Poseidon was smiling; pride was clear in his eyes. Others simply didn't mind.

"You may take your seat." Zeus said gesturing the new throne. They nodded and took their thrones. I knew when an Olympian takes their throne for the first time they would feel a sudden power surge and it could be quite surprising, I thought amused.

"Your palace will be built in week's time Perseus, till then you will reside with your father since you're a sea god." Zeus said. Then Zeus smiled mischievously, surprising us.

"Welcome aboard Perseus!" He said. Everyone was frozen for a second. Then Apollo and Hermes roared with laughters.

"O-Oh my g-gods! Father m-made a joke." Apollo managed to say clutching his belly. There were laughters all around the hall even Hera was laughing. I chuckled a little for myself.

"What? Can't I make a joke?" Zeus asked looking at his sons with amusement in his eyes.

"Of course you can father. And that was a good one, I give you that." Hermes said still laughing.

"Thank you Uncle." Perseus said. He was laughing as well. That smile made his already handsome features even more handsome.

"Now Hestia, come forward." Father commanded. Hestia stood up from the Hearth and came to stood before us. She grew into her thirty feet form.

"I, King of Olympus, hereby deem you as an honorary member of us in the name of Olympian Council. Do you all agree?" He asked.

"We do." All of us said clearly. Hestia's form shimmered and she grew into fifty feet.

"Welcome again sister." Zeus said and gestured the new plain throne at the end of woman side. She nodded and sent a smile to Perseus' way. He smiled back.

The moment Hestia took her throne; it caught fire and covered it completely.

"Okay I think the purpose of this meeting is over unless someone has anything to add." He paused for a moment.

"Very well, there will be celebrations here on Olympus and in our two Camps starting tonight. You are free to join parties wherever you please. Celebrations will continue for three days and four nights long. For now, council dismissed." Zeus said and flashed out with Hera leaving excited gods, nymphs, demigods, satyrs and nature spirits. Apollo and Hermes immediately got up and started a heated conversation about the party in a corner. Perseus leaned on the right side of his throne; his brows knitted, listening Poseidon intently as he spoke quickly.

Hunters were whispering and giggling and stealing occasional glances towards Perseus' serious face. Demigods started to head for doors, excitedly speaking about celebrations. Aphrodite was in her normal human form speaking with some of her daughters and giggling. Hmph. Probably about their hair or some accessories, I thought. Hephaistus was talking with his children about some automation. Athena and Demeter were talking about preparations. Hestia simply left to Chaos knows where. I shrank down into my human form and joined my hunters.

"Girls what are you talking about?" I asked and was surprised to see some of them actually blushed.

"Well they were _gossiping_ about a certain new god." Thalia snickered while blushing ones glared at her. I raised my eyebrow and they immediately paled.

"It's not that we forgot our oaths milady. We simply think he deserves to be an Olympian even if he is a male. At least more than that filthy wine god." Abigail said frowning.

"And he does look good." Lucy said blushing.

We took a good look at him. He was still talking with Poseidon and they seemed to have a disagreement about something because he was obviously not sharing his opinion. Then Poseidon leaned further near his ear and whispered something. Perseus' eyes flashed dangerously for a moment and a furious expression appeared on his face. He whispered something but I could hear him of course;

'Absolutely not! This is my life and my choice, only mine father. I don't want to speak about this again.' He then looked his father in the face.

'Please father respect my choice.' Poseidon's shoulders slumped as he nodded and flashed out. Perseus remained back deep in thought. I was curious about the matter they were talking about. He leaned his temple against his fist. His eyes were looking into space.

I admit he did looked good, like a statue that was chipped out of marble. Hunters were giggling among themselves as we observed him.

"You're wrong Lucy, he looks perfect." I said surprising both hunters and myself.

"Awwww! Milady has a crush." Thalia said like a little Aphrodite girl.

"Thalia!" I warned, glancing at her only for her to laugh even more. I just ignored her and turned to examine Perseus again. But his eyes suddenly narrowed. His head turned towards us as his eyes looked directly into mine. I stopped breathing because I couldn't take my eyes from his as if they have captured my whole being. Hunters went silent when they noticed our intense eye contact. I didn't care. I cared about nothing aside those eyes, those whirlpools... My knees were weak as if they were drawing my energy.

Corners of his lips moved upwards and he bowed his head a little while his lips formed two words. It was nothing more than a whisper but it reached me through the chaos in room.

"My Lady!" With that, he was sucked into the darkness of his throne and disappeared. I realized I was able to breathe again and took a deep shaky breath. Hunters were looking at me with concern.

"Milady, are you okay?" asked Susan. I took a few calming breaths. _'That was strange.'_ I thought, confused.

"I am okay. Don't worry. I didn't get a proper rest for a while. It's because of that." I said avoiding their suspicious gazes. Only Thalia looked amused.

"Okay, now return to my temple. I know you don't want be near males but parties of Olympus are the best of all." I said and headed for doors, hunters following me.

 **Percy's POV**

Dionysus' exile wasn't something that I expected. But replacing him... that was absolutely not something I would ever expect. Then again I wouldn't accept the offer. But one thing changed everything.

"Perseus, consider it well. You're just as restricted as one of us due to your status. But this way you will be much more powerful and at least you will be able to interfere with the events in your domains. We will be honored to have you in this council. This council needs someone like you." Artemis said, hope was clear in her voice. Her beautiful face was almost pleading for me to accept. When I saw that I knew I could never say no.

After her, Hestia asked me the same. Artemis was also right when she said that I would be restricted because of the Ancient Laws. But I couldn't just take something belongs to a kind goddess like Hestia now, could I? So I asked for her to join as well even if she will be just an honorary member. I wasn't surprised when they accepted her as well.

When Zeus started chanting, it felt like I was on fire. I couldn't help but scream then my vision filled completely with blue. No, not blue… turquoise.

When I was able to see again I was the same size with gods.

After a few seconds Zeus spoke;

"You may take your seat." I nodded went to my throne. It was completely black with and covered with a layer of black fog.

The moment I sat on it, I felt powers of my domains. Closing my eyes I felt the north side of America was rainy. I saw every huntable animal. Restlessness of tides was like my own. I was able to see through the shadows. It was amazing.

Then I couldn't help but crack a smile at Zeus' joke while Apollo and Hermes were howling with laughters.

We accepted Hestia as a member of us. She sent a grateful smile which I couldn't help but return. Her plain throne was covered with fire the moment she sat. _Even her eyes contain fire so why not her throne?_ I thought in amusement.

Zeus dismissed the council but before I leave my dad stopped me. I leaned on the right side of my throne.

"Son, I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thank you, father." I replied.

"I have an offer."

"I'm listening."

"You have gained power on Olympus. But I want you to be my heir. For this to happen I want you to marry the princess Mermans. Merman king will not reject an offer of marriage from an Olympian."

"Father I am honored that you wish to make me your heir but first of all that status belongs to Triton. He served you well for hundreds of years. I can't just ignore that. Another reason is that I can't marry someone I don't love. I loved a girl but she died less than a day before. I can't just think about someone else yet." I answered.

"Percy I love Triton and recognize his achievements but yours are far greater than his and I think, as an Olympian, you deserve more than being just a prince of my kingdom. It's my choice to declare you as my heir. But to do so I must have some more valid reasons. The Merman people don't dare to oppose me but they are not my allies either. If we become allies, we will be invincible." He said hopefully.

"What you don't see is that we are already invincible. Father, think about it. We are two major gods. Before me, you were more than capable of taking control of the seas. But now you have me at your side. Your enemies have always been afraid to go against you. So can those enemies have enough courage to go against two Olympians at the same time? I don't think so."

"Perseus, just think about it you will not be just my heir but Mermans' as well. Please son."

"Absolutely not! This is my life and my choice, only mine father. I don't want to speak about this again." I looked him in the eye.

"Please father respect my choice." His shoulders slumped with disappointment.

"Okay son, if this is what you want, then so be it." And Poseidon flashed out.

I remained in throne room thinking about events the last day.

Then I felt a shiver went down my spine. I was being watched. I turned towards the source. It was Artemis. I looked into her silver eyes. She blushed a little. I continued to look her eyes. They were like little moons, shining. I couldn't think anything else but how beautiful she was. Her pink cheeks fit her face nicely.

I cracked a smile.

"My lady!" I whispered and disappeared into darkness.

This chapter is dedicated to three people who took their time to review. Oh and don't feel bad. I love you guys too. Just some reviews are well appreciated. I had no plan on publishing this chapter before Sunday but the fourth review of the story changed my mind. So you could thank him (I assume, you're male:)), I guess. But that's not essentially a good thing because I couldn't take my time to control the small mistakes so I could have used a 'to' instead of 'too' or something like that. There might be some mistakes in words too. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I would like to say that I am going to update weekly or once in more than five days because I want more time to think about the course of events.

If you're thinking that you have some good ideas you can always PM me or leave them as reviews.

By the way Perseus will know all of his abilities. I don't like the idea of having an Olympian in need of training. Domains come with knowledge. At least that's what I like to think.

Now I will be a good writer and give something to wait for more. In the next two chapters we might learn something about a hero's past. Guess who?:) Hahaha, I know, I'm evil.

Have a good day guys.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T own PJO or HoO!

 **Percy's POV**

I flashed into my father's palace. Father had gathered his council and speaking about me being an Olympian. Anger in the faces of Triton and Amphitrite were unmistakable.

"He was crowned a few minutes earlier and will be staying with me until his palace is built. Even after that he is free to come and stay in my palace if he so wishes. So I want you all to treat him with respect he deserves especially you, Triton and Amphitrite." His eyes paused on them until they bowed. Then he noticed me walking towards him. Council followed his gaze and saw me. They immediately bowed their heads. I waved my hand.

"None of that! In the presence of the King of the Seas I am not worthy enough to be bowed." I said smiling as came before my father and bowed. He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. I raised my head. He smiled at me then turned to the council.

"Perseus is a prince of seas from now on, second in line to be heir to my throne." Triton smiled smugly at me.

"Now before you could kill me with questions, let me explain something. Today after the council meeting on Olympus, I asked Perseus to be my successor. As an Olympian he deserves nothing less, don't you agree?" Murmurs of agreement went around the room. Triton didn't look angry. He looked absolutely furious. But before he could say something, father continued.

"But he convinced me that as long as we are together ranks don't matter. He didn't want to ignore Triton's time with me and rejected my offer." he finished. Gasps of shock could be heard all around the room. Triton eyes were wide open gaping like a fish _which kind of suits him,_ I thought wryly.

"Any other person would jump into the idea of being my heir. But Perseus proved his worth once again by putting others before himself. For this, I am making him an advisor in my council. From now on he will be joining our monthly meetings." He said looking at me again. His council bowed again, acknowledging his decision.

"I am honored to join father." I said.

"Does anyone wish to add something?" He asked. No one said anything.

"Very well, dismissed." He said.

"So father are going to join the party?" I asked turning to him.

"You must be joking. Tell me son, can you imagine it without me?" He asked mischievously.

"Well, now I can't." I answered laughing.

"Did you think about your symbol of power son?" He asked, looking into the depths of ocean.

"Um, no father. How will I have one?"

"Don't worry. It's being forged right now and it will be ready for your call before tomorrow midnight."

"Father can't I just rebuilt the Riptide and make it my symbol of power?" I asked.

"If it was a pure weapon then you could, but its metal used to carry a part of another immortal."

 _Flashback (Twenty Years Before the First Titan War) Third Person's POV_

Zoe wasn't having a good time. First her father took her and her sisters to the Titans' meeting on Othrys, and then she learned that she was going to be made a guard dog in the garden just below the mountain. She knew she didn't have a choice when Lord Kronos actually liked the idea.

"We are living through a dark time. My children are free for more than half a century by now and they can start waging war against us anytime. I am not concerned much about the war but leaving our seats of power defenseless can prove to be dangerous thing. I agree with Atlas on this matter. These five will alert us in case of any intrusion. All in favor?" Kronos spoke in perfect Greek. All of them raised their hands.

"Then it's decided. Atlas' daughters, Aigle, Erytheia, Hesperia, Arethusa and Zoe, will be made the protectors of the garden at base of our mountain. They will be stripped of their powers and be made the Goddesses of Sunset during our meeting on winter solstice, when daytime is the shortest." Lord Kronos spoke with a deep ancient voice.

Zoe had a sinking feeling in her gut. She didn't want to be goddess. She was happy with her current life, a plain immortal with some control over water. She mostly spent her time in lakes or shores because it was giving her a feeling of serenity.

Now, because of her father's selfish desire of power, she would lose all of them. No she couldn't accept that. So she prayed every sea deity out there to help her in her predicament. After a week of constant praying, someone finally heard her. She was on a shore with her feet in cool waters.

"Why are you so sad young lady?" A deep voice spoke from her right. A young man with sea green eyes was sitting on a chair with a tired expression on his face. He was wearing usual Greek attire.

"Who are you and what makes you think you're much older than me?" She asked, irritated with the man's arrogance. To her surprise he chuckled.

"Appearances can be deceiving; you of all people should know that." He said with a knowing smile.

"Who are you?" She asked again, this time with barely suppressed fear. He sighed and stood up. His chair disappeared and a trident appeared in his hand.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked with a bored expression.

"Lord Poseidon! Please forgive my ignorance." She immediately bowed her head.

"It's alright. You were being cautious. It is well needed during these days. Now what do you need young lady? I have been hearing your prayers for a few days now." He gave her a tired smile.

She told him her tale. By the time she was done he was rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Father has always been an intelligent one." He murmured. "So, what about your mother? She can actually take your power and force it into a weapon or something like that, I suppose." Zoe hung her head low.

"She faded my lord."

"Oh, I am sorry young lady." She nodded her head.

"Now I think there is another way to extract those powers from you. I have heard about a ritual but it's a dangerous one so we cannot take all of your power. I fear what will happen to you if we do so."

"What do you mean my lord?" She asked eagerly, happy to learn there is a way to save the only thing left from her mother.

"I don't know details about the ritual. I am just a hundred years old, you know. But what I know is that this ritual is not much… umm, stable. I can't predict what will happen if we extract too much from you."

"It's alright my lord. I'll accept whatever amount we can save. This is the last thing I have left from my mother."

"If that's what you want, then alright. I will make a research about it. I will find you when learn details."

Just before he left Zoe spoke up. "Why are you helping me my lord? I appreciate it and all, but why?" He smiled again.

"Why not?" With that he turned into a sea breeze and left Zoe deep in thought.

Zoe waited for a month for him to come back but he didn't. Just three days before the winter solstice when her hopes were long gone Poseidon called her to the shore they met. She didn't remember acting this fast before but she was there before the sunset.

Poseidon greeted her. "I've learned everything about the ritual. It's mostly about the weapon we use to trap your power not you. I gave order to forge a sword. We will extract your power and force it into the sword. But while we do this, I want you to stop exactly when I say so. Is that okay?" She nodded her head. "Very well, hold my arm." And he brought them to the bank of a river.

"Where are we my lord?" she asked curiously.

"This is River Lethe. Now listen carefully. The sword is being forged in Etna Volcano. We will bring it here and cool it down in the river. Before annealing its metal, you must do your part. Once it's cool, you must hold it by the blade tightly to point that it will make you bleed. You don't have to do anything else. It will absorb your power with the effect of River Lethe."

"I understand my lord. Thank you for everything." And he left to bring the weapon. Zoe waited with patience. Sometime later, he came back with two Telekhines at his side. One of them was carrying a sword in incandescent state. He quickly sopped it into the cool river. Hissing sounds came from the weapon. After it cooled, he drew it back and dried it with some fabric. He held it in front of Zoe. Poseidon gave her a nod to encourage her.

She took a deep breath and took it by the blade with her palms. It hurt for a moment when she tightened her grip. Her palms started to bleed, but instead of falling onto the ground, her golden blood was sucked into the blade. This went on for while before she felt a nuisance in her chest. She faintly heard Poseidon telling her to stop. But she held even tighter. Not a single bit of her beloved mother's souvenir was going be wasted.

She fell on her knees still gripping the sword.

"Zoe stop, you gave too much!" Poseidon shouted but she didn't hear him. Telekhines tried to take it from her but couldn't in fear of cutting her hands. Nuisance intensified in her chest and slowly strength left her hands. Sword fell from her hands and hit the little rocks beneath with a resounding clank.

Zoe looked her hands in horror as they bled red blood...

So guys, here is another chapter. I know it's about a thousand words shorter than normal but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to post it. Think of it as a sneak peek.

Thanks for reviews guys.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own PJO or HoO!

 _Flashback (Continues) Third Person's POV_

"Uhh!" Zoe groaned. Every single bit of her body hurt. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on sands. Memories of came back to her rather fast. She checked her hands only to see them healed perfectly.

"Welcome back." A voice startled her. She immediately turned back. Poseidon was sitting on a chair a few feet behind her. Unlike his voice, there was no mirth in his face. She scrambled to her feet.

"Lord Poseidon! I'm sor-" She began but he cut her off.

"ENOUGH!" He was on his feet with his trident in his hand in a startling speed. She cowered in fear.

"I warned you. I told you that this ritual is not a stable one. I specifically told you to stop when I say so." Poseidon growled.

She couldn't help herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell on her knees. "I am sorry my lord. I just couldn't stop. It was the only thing that I have left from my mother. I couldn't bear to waste a bit of it. Please forgive me." She pleaded. Despite himself, Poseidon softened upon seeing the misery of the young girl before him. He sighed and summoned a hairpin.

"If that's the case, then I will give you something that was once belonged to your mother. She made this hairpin a few decades ago for a nymph daughter of mine." Poseidon's eyes grew sad.

"My daughter disappeared three years ago in an attack to my castle. This was the only thing left." He closed his eyes while tightly holding it. He then extended it in his hand to her.

She shakily took the beautiful hairpin from him.

"It is beautiful."

"Hold it tightly." Poseidon commanded. She did as he said, then hairpin turned into a beautiful three ft celestial bronze sword. There was a letter at its side. _Anaklusmos._ It was gleaming faintly.

"It became a rather powerful weapon after all you gave."

"What about me my lord? I saw red blood in my hands. How can it take my immortality?" She asked.

"I told you that this ritual is not stable. Power of River Lethe is dangerous. It slowly took your power but you were more than willing to give it. It absorbed your power until there was nothing more to give. I suspect with your will, it broke a part of your immortality and infused the sword with that." He explained deep in thought.

"What does it mean?"

"I can't be sure. I already told you, I am just a century old. But I know that there is one important rule. You are an immortal or not, there is no state between the two. You lost a part of your essence. That makes you something like a demigod, I suppose." He explained. He touched the bottom of hilt with his little finger and it turned back into the hairpin.

"Winter solstice is tomorrow. You must go back to Othrys." Poseidon said bluntly.

"What? With all respect my lord, if am lucky they will kill me when they realise that I am a mortal now. I can't go back." She nearly shrieked.

"And you can't spend the rest of your _mortal_ life escaping from titans. You must go back. I've cast a spell on you. It will disguise your mortal side. But you must avoid attracting my father's attention. He may be an evil deity but he is extremely powerful. If his gaze lingers on you more than necessary, he will notice my spell, then things will become rather… umm, unpleasant for you." Zoe listened to him patiently. His words did make sense. She couldn't run from them forever. Poseidon's plan was her best chance.

"Thank you my lord for everything you have done for me. You could just dump me somewhere without memories but you didn't. I will be forever grateful for your help."

Poseidon just waved her of.

"Why are you doing this my lord? Taking all this risk to help me?"

Poseidon smiled before waving his hand. Everything, except Poseidon, dissolved into blur of darkness.

"Why not?" He asked again, and then he too dissolved.

The blur of darkness took the form of a garden at the base of a mountain. It was Othrys. Poseidon sent her back. She shook her head and started to walk up to the mountain.

 _Time Skip (Five Years After The First Titan War )_

Poseidon's plan worked perfectly. Zoe had been a hesperide for nearly fifteen years. Until that back stabbing idiot of a hero stepped into their garden. The supposed hero of the war broke her heart badly. He used her help, took her beloved sword, then left without even glancing back once. She was cast out of the garden by her trapped father and she had no doubt that she was a mortal once more.

She has been walking for two days now. Cold air was cutting her skin. Her empty stomach was grumbling in annoyance.

"Good night." A voice startled her. She turned to the source with her dagger in her hand. Not that she would stand a chance against a fighter but still her dagger gave her a feeling of safety.

The man in front of her was none other than God of Seas, Poseidon.

"My lord, it's really good to see you here." She said in relief. She felt dizzy for a moment. Poseidon immediately grabbed her elbow to support her.

"Hmm, you're hungry. You will be well fed in a few hours anyway." He mumbled. He then looked back at her.

"What happened, Zoe? I feel you are a mortal again, why?" He asked curiously. She recited her tale. By the time she was done, tears were falling from her eyes.

"What am I going to do my lord? I can't ask any more help from you after all you have done for me." She sobbed.

"Yes, you didn't ask, but I already helped you." He said with a wink. Just then girls in silver parkas burst out of the forest from everywhere and it was then she noticed that they were somewhere else. They had bows in their hands. A thirteen year old girl was walking a few feet ahead of them. She had yellowish silver eyes that were shining with power.

Zoe turned back to Poseidon but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _End of the Flashback_

"Wow. So this is her real story huh?" I mumbled. My hand closed around the pen in my pocket. Artemis gave it back to me, while we were walking towards the throne room. I took it out examined it for a moment. I could see the pieces of my faithful companion through the disguise. Then I remembered Zoe, carrying Riptide's hairpin form on her hair. I willed the pen in my hand to turn into that hairpin. I closed my fingers around it. I attached it onto the only white strand in my hair.

Father smiled sadly.

"It looks surprisingly good on you Perseus." He said.

"Thank you father. I am afraid I must go now. See you in the party." He nodded and I left.

 **Artemis' POV**

I am not really fond of parties but the ones on Olympus are always good. In these parties, at least a few stupid males tries hit on my hunters but a knee in the crotch always solves the problem.

After we left the throne room we went into my temple and took some rest. And I had a vision.

 _The Vision_

 _I was in a cave. Moirai were in front of me. They were tending threads of life as usual. But suddenly they stopped and looked up to me. Then I was on a cliff near woods. There was a camp fire in front of me and Hestia was scratching a massive hellhound's ears. She was speaking with two boys. I inched closer. They were Perseus and Nico, but they were younger. 'So this must past.' I thought. She opened her palm and flames shot thirty feet into the air and then died down._

 _"_ _Not all powers are spectacular." She said looking at Perseus. Then her eyes flickered to my way for a second. I froze in place. How could she see me? I turned back but there was nothing behind me. I shook my head that must be my imagination. Then she continued. "Sometimes the hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Do you believe me?" She asked._

 _"_ _Uh-huh," Perseus replied like a genius. I smiled at that. Hestia smiled too._

 _"_ _You are a good hero, Percy Jackson. Not too proud. I like that. But you have much to learn." Hestia said her eyes flickering to me again and everything went black._

 _End of the Vision_

Anyway, I left my hunters to have their fun and slipped away from the party. I couldn't stand seeing those disgusting drunk men. So I headed towards an edge of Olympus and just before I can reach it, someone materialized from the shadows. _Perseus..._

He went to the edge and started to watch the city below. I slowly approached him and stood next to him, watching city. I was in my twenty year old form and was able reach his shoulder. He greeted me by turning to me and bowing his head slightly.

"Lady Artemis! An honor as always..." He said smiling.

"Likewise _Lord_ Perseus!" I said smiling back.

"What are you doing here alone Perseus?"

"Thinking. You know, there is a new moon tonight. The Moon is at its weakest. Yet it can still soothe me." I blushed at the last part; lucky for me, he closed his eyes before he said that. Then I saw a hairpin on his hair. It wasn't supposed look this good on a male but still it did.

"Perseus, why do you have a hairpin?" I asked curiously. He turned to me again.

"It's not just a hairpin." He said passing his hand over it and I caught a glimpse of his broken sword, Anaklusmos. I gasped in surprise.

"It's Zoe's hairpin. Why would you keep it in this form?" I asked a little suspiciously.

"A reminder of a few things…" He looked up to Zoe's constellation sadly.

"She was a good friend. And I want to remember and honor her. Besides I want to remember how treacherous people can be, how they can fail you like Heracles. And lastly it's a reminder of my past, where I came from, who I was before." I nodded.

"So why didn't you join the party?" He asked gazing at the night sky.

"I am not a party person you know." I shrugged. Corner of his mouth twitched.

"I guessed that much." he said. I glared him. He raised his hands but gave a lopsided grin. I couldn't help but blush slightly. I admit with time I felt more and more drawn to him. But it was still confusing. I had buried that kind of feelings long ago, when I first lost my faith in males. But still he managed to make feel them. Around him, I just feel happy for some reason. I feel shivers all the way down on my spine when he looked me in the eye. I can't help but smile when he smiled. All I want to do was just go to him and embrace him.

"I just don't like seeing all those disgusting pigs, while they try to hit on girls." I said.

"I can't argue with that." he agreed.

"I spoke with Hades a few hours ago. He said that Annabeth is in Elysium. She is happy." I said cautiously.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he took my hand in his. I was surprised at first but slowly relaxed. His hand felt so good and warm like it was meant to hold mine.

"Thank you Artemis. I am glad to hear this. She deserves this much at least." He said. Then he let go of my hand.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then I took a deep breath.

"Perseus it was nice but I should return to my hunters now." I stated.

"Percy. Could you call me just Percy?" He asked a hint of hope in his magnificent eyes.

"Good night _Percy._ " I said and he gave me a bright smile.

"Good night Artemis." I turned and walked away. A few steps later I looked back to him.

He was standing there at his full height, his back facing me. His hair and clothes were rippling with breeze. I sighed and left.

There is another chapter guys. Sorry for the late update. A lot has been going on my life and I couldn't find time for the story.

My special thanks to reviewers. Last few reviews have been with the name of " _Guest_ ". I think they are all same person. I want to assure him that I am not going to abandon this story. There might be lags between updates but I WILL go on so don't worry bro:)

Anyway, have a nice day guys. Until another time… Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

A few minutes after Artemis left, I heard my father telling me that my weapon was ready. I concentrated and a beautiful four and a half feet long double edged sword materialized in my hand. Hilt was made from black metal. Blade was made from Olympian Silver and shining in the night. Ancient runes were placed all the way down on blade. The moment I held it, pure black smoke started to leak out from them. It felt perfectly balanced in my hand even better than Riptide.

I mentally thanked my father and willed it to turn into a ring. It turned into a black metal ring on my right index finger.

 **Miranda's POV** (Time skip a week)

I was hurt because my boyfriend turned out to be raper. I trusted him so much. Yet he betrayed me. All I needed was time. It has been six month since we got together. After first month, he started bugging me about having sex. But I wasn't ready, at least not until I am sixteen. He wouldn't understand of course. Last month he asked me again and I denied. Hhe didn't ask me again after that. Until tonight...

Yesterday, he asked me to make a camp in a forest near a cliff facing the sea. Being a fool, I accepted. But his intention was different.

While I was eating my food, he approached me and started to kiss me. I responded his kiss. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, I felt his hand under my skirt. It started to move upwards and I pulled back.

"Josh stop. I am not ready." His expression turned angry.

"Miranda, enough with the waiting already! I gave you all the time you needed. Now we do what I say, not you." He tried to kiss me again but I stood up. I felt the first few drops of rain on my face.

"Josh, please stop." I tried to go away but he caught my arm and slapped me in the face and I fell on my arm hard. A rock opened a huge gash on my arm.

"I said enough with the waiting. You will do as I say. Like it or not." He said and forced himself upon me. He pulled my skirt up and tore it. I started to cry.

"Josh please don't d-do this. Please!" I begged but he didn't even care.

Then I heard a deep growl. We turned to the side at the same time to see a tiger looking us. How on the Earth a tiger can be here, in this region of the country. The tiger bent down and lunged forward on us and caught Josh's throat. They rolled away and it tore his throat in a blink of an eye. Then it turned to me.

It was raining heavily. I was soaked from tip to toe. I slowly backed towards the edge of the cliff. It slowly made its way to me. I looked down from the edge. The cliff was at least a hundred feet in height. Waves were crashing against the rocks in the bottom. It was for sure that I couldn't survive this fall. But what choice did I have? Staying was a certain death. I couldn't even think fighting against a tiger and survive. Then I heard a deep voice.

"I wouldn't recommend that." I turned to see a man in a completely black hunter clothes sitting on a rock to my left. He was extremely handsome and appealing. He had glowing green eyes. Strange thing was that he had a hairpin attached to the only white strand of his hair.

Scaring part was that in this heavy rain not a single drop was touching him. He held up his hand, his palm facing the tiger. It ran to him immediately. He petted its head as I looked him in shock.

"You have done well my friend." He said. Tiger licked his palm than disappeared into the forest.

He, obviously noticing my fear, smiled. "You have nothing to fear me Miranda." he said. If possible, I was even more surprised. How could he possibly know my name? I didn't even see him before. He stood up and stepped closer to me. I remembered my clothes were torn and blushed heavily. But under this rain he wouldn't notice that. He held my arm and drops of rain covered the wound until it was healed. Then I remembered Josh and held his arm. I could just leave him to death but that was an easy way out.

"There is someone else hurt. P-please you must help him." I said quickly. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Even if he was alive, I would have his head right now after what he tried to do to you."

"W-what?"

"Yes you heard right. Anyway stop worrying about him." He stopped for a moment as if listening something. "That tiger ripped through his vitals just now. He is beyond saving. Now," He smiled for a moment. "Let's get you somewhere safe…" He finished and everything went black.

 **Artemis' POV**

It was a boring day. We tracked down only a few Laistrigonian giants and killed them. Other than that, there was no sign of monsters. So I decided to move our camp tomorrow.

Night fell rather quickly and we gathered around the campfire enjoying our last hours in this beautiful place.

Then I heard his voice in my mind.

"Artemis I must speak with you. Would you let me in your camp?" asked Percy.

"You may come, Percy." I replied. I stood up.

"Girls! Lord Perseus is coming. I let him in so treat him with respect."

"We respect _Lord_ Kelp Head milady. Don't worry." Thalia commented from my left. Girls snickered at this. I smiled at the nickname.

A few minutes later Percy came out with a girl at his side. A few hunters gasped when they saw the state of her clothes and the scratches on her face. Before I could even move, I heard a scream.

"You filthy pig! What have you done to that girl?" Lucy screamed and sent an arrow right where his heart should be. To my surprise, arrow just went through his body harmlessly.

He raised his eyebrows to me. "Really?"

"Lucy, stand down!" I ordered and she grudgingly lowered her bow.

"Can you take care of her? I need to speak with Lady Artemis." I nodded towards them to do as he said and led Percy in my tent.

"Percy what happened to that girl?" I asked suspiciously, after we sat down.

"She was attacked by her supposed boyfriend. He tried to rape him. I saved her and brought her here before someone _under your command_ tried to kill me." He answered with a hint of coldness in his voice. As soon as words left his mouth, I felt regret about my attitude.

"Percy, I apologize for myself and my hunter's behavior." I said ashamed of my action.

"It's okay. I just came here to ask you offer her a place."

"I will."

"Okay, thank you. See you later." He melted into a black mist and disappeared.

As soon as he left, I dashed out of my tent. I spotted Lucy among the hunters and ran up to her. She noticed me and paled. I grabbed her by collar and shoved her into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You degraded my rules before someone else. If we ever attack a god, it will always be with MY ORDERS." I yelled. I was furious about what she did. She made me look weak and lack of authority before someone else. She made choking sounds and I let go of her. She took breaths frantically.

"M-milady I am sorry I-I thought he hurt that girl." she stuttered quickly.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! SINCE WHEN DID YOU START ATTACKING AN OLYMPIAN? BESIDES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" I screamed.

She cowered in fear. All of the hunters had fear in their eyes.

"Do you even know about the consequences of killing an Olympian God without a really valid reason?" I snarled.

"ZEUS WOULD HAVE DISBANDED THE HUNT." I roared. Their eyes widened in fear.

"Milady h-he wouldn't report that, w-would he?" Thalia asked fearing the answer.

"We're lucky. He won't do that."

I crouched down next to Lucy.

"He saved that girl from a rapist and brought her us for her to have a new home. And you almost killed him in exchange. You just earned yourself three months of punishment for this." I glared her. She flinched under intensity of it.

A few minutes later I finally calmed down and ordered them to go back their work.

 _(Time skip a week)_

A week past since Percy's incident. I didn't hear of him since then. I was still angry about Lucy's action.

Tonight there would be a council meeting and maybe I could talk to him and apologize to him properly.

Well other than that I had these strange feelings for the last two days. My heart clenching, my body was sweating which was not something in common among the gods. I felt hot. Apollo said there was nothing wrong with my health after he checked. He said that it would pass eventually.

I flashed into throne room waiting for the others to start the meeting. Apollo and Demeter were present. Athena and Hephaistus flashed in after me.

Then these feelings suddenly intensified and it became harder to breathe after Perseus appeared. He stumbled and held on the armrest of his throne. He was panting just as much as me. Drops of sweat fell from his forehead. The moment I came eye to eye with him I nearly burst into my true form. I have never felt this powerful before as if his presence empowered me. I wanted nothing more than just launch myself at him and embrace the life out of him. Other gods, now noticing the interaction between us, were watching us curiously. Percy sat/fell on his throne staring at me almost like… longingly. He was slightly moving back and forth. In a few seconds, others came and Zeus opened the meeting. During the whole council neither Percy nor I were able to look somewhere else then each other's eyes. Oh how badly I wanted him! The temptation was just so strong. I wanted to hold that raven black hair. Everything about him was sooo appealing. I gripped the armrests of my throne. I noticed he was doing the same.

Council members stopped discussions after Zeus noticed our flushing and sweating faces.

"Artemis, Perseus, what is wrong with you two?" He asked.

"I-I don't..." I started but the room was lost darkness and a blinding turquoise light emitted from Perseus for a few seconds as he tried to contain his magnificent true form. It was truly interesting because the light he was emitting wasn't illuminating anything.

I felt hands on my shoulders as Athena and Demeter tried to make me sit but when did I stand up… I realized that I was glowing too. With a titanic effort, I pushed the transformation down at the same time with Perseus. The room turned normal.

"For the love of Olympus, THEY WANT EACH OTHER!" Aphrodite squealed. For the first time in my life I didn't care about what she said. As if I was in a trance.

Zeus and Poseidon shouted at the same time. "WHAT?"

Everyone in throne room was dumbfounded. Only Aphrodite was squealing in delight.

"Aphrodite, if this is one your sickening jokes, I swear, I will cast you into the deepest parts of Tartarus for the next few centuries." Zeus growled. Aphrodite paled a little but started to explain herself.

"There is a full moon tonight. You know Artemis represents moon and Perseus represents tides. That's why, I think they have affection for each other just like their domains. As the Moon gets stronger, their connection becomes stronger too, both physically and mentally. And now I can actually feel love in their hearts. But for now they only need each other physically. That means Artemis will not be a virgin for long because they can't resist this kind of temptation for eternity." She squealed after she finished.

"Poseidon, take Perseus undersea. I want him to begin his assignment in an hour and I don't want to see him here before he finishes it. We'll try to work something out by then, I suppose. Apollo, take your sister to your temple. DO NOT let her leave until the dawn, lest you will incur my wrath. GO NOW!" Zeus shouted.

The last things I saw were Perseus' unusually glowing green eyes before Apollo flashed me away.

Hi guys! There is another chapter. Sorry for the lack of update again. I started a training course that will go on for months. So I can't find much time to write.

Like I said before Percy is in league with the second generation of gods like Artemis, Apollo or Hermes. It seems, for some people it is disappointing to see Percy less powerful than Zeus or Gaea:) Opinions, opinions… I said he is on par with Hermes or Apollo in terms of power but I didn't mean that he cannot fight deities more powerful than himself.

Anyway, I hope you like the attraction between Percy and Artemis. This chapter is dedicated to Lula23 for her nice review;) I want to remind you to review. Wish you all nice days and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis' POV**

I leaned heavily against the wall. This was the first time I felt so powerful, yet so weak at the same time.

"Easy there, lil sis." He said as he held me. He led me to a chair in the hall, like every hospital has. I nearly fell on it and buried my hands into my face. He sat next to me.

"How could this happen to me Apollo? I've upheld my oath for thousands years. Then this male comes and ruins everything. For the first time Aphrodite was right about something. I can't resist this forever. Even now, it's taking nearly all my willpower not to go to him. What am I going to do?" I said quietly. Tears fell from my eyes. As I spoke, I could still feel the strong pulling from Perseus. It had diminished enough for me to control my true form at least.

"I honestly don't know lil sis. But do you really believe it is a bad thing?" He asked lost in thought. I looked up to him in surprise.

"What? What do you mean, Apollo? Of course it's a bad thing. If I give in, I won't be able to lead the hunters anymore. I can't lose them!" I retorted.

"Arty you know what'll happen when you accept him, right?" He asked.

"Apollo for the sake of Zeus, do I look dumb to you? Of course I'll lose my domain over virgins. And don't call me Arty!" I growled in annoyance.

"Yes, you'll lose that domain over virgins and you'll be severely weakened, almost to the level of a minor god by the way, for a few decades. It's because of you commiting a crime against your own domain. But, what if you relinquish a domain of yours?" He finished with a smile and winked at me. I was speechless for a few seconds.

"The Fates will grant me another one." I whispered. "But how would that help me Apollo? I have to give up on my domain of Moon to sever my connection with Perseus. But I can't do that. It is my first major domain. I was born with that just like you were born with the domain of Sun. I will most likely fade because of the extreme power loss, if I do that." I said confused.

"But I didn't mean your domain of Moon, my dear lil sis." He said.

"Huh?"

Apollo smiled again.

 **Percy's POV**

As soon as Artemis left, the pulling feeling diminished slightly. At least now, I had some control over my body and wasn't shooting beams of light from my body. My father immediately grabbed my arm and disappeared. Everything blurred around me for a moment, then took the color of endless dark blue. We were on the hill where we spoke before he fought against Oceanus during the Titan War.

"Is it true my son, what Aphrodite spoke of?" He asked seriously. I turned back to face him.

"I'm afraid it's true father. I'm not sure about the love part but I certainly feel drawn by her. The feeling is just overwhelming even all the way away from her." I replied and summoned two fisher chairs for us. I sat down on mine and he took his a few seconds later.

"What am I supposed to do father? I mean she's been a maiden goddess for thousands of years. Surely she wouldn't give up on her oath for me. But how long can we resist this feeling father? It's killing me to stay away from her." I asked quietly. I looked into the darkness of ocean.

"I'm just as clueless as you, son. I wouldn't expect a son of mine to fall in love with an Olympian daughter of Zeus until today." He said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"At least I know that Zeus wouldn't dare to hurt you because we don't know what effect would that have on Artemis?" He pointed the bright side.

"It still doesn't help with the problem father."

"Don't worry Percy. There are four weeks till the next full moon. I believe we'll work something out by then. All you have to do is to resist for this night." He patted my shoulder.

I hung my head and nodded.

"Now onto the business, are you ready for your task Percy?" He changed the subject.

"Yes, I am. I'll have him kneeling before you in a month's time, I suppose." I answered. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's a thin line between confidence and arrogance, my son. The first one is good. It helps you make your moves perfectly but the latter… you know what it can cause from experience. Ares could defeat you easily, but it caused him overlook your capabilities and he was defeated by a twelve year old kid. He became a source of mockery after that. Many other enemies of you have perished in your hands because of their arrogance. But this enemy is different Percy. He doesn't fight without guaranteeing victory and when he strikes, he won't hold back. More importantly he never plays fair. Be careful Percy." He explained.

"Thanks for your concern father. I will not underestimate him." I reassured him.

"You've my faith. Now go." He ordered seriously and disappeared.

I smiled for the first time tonight and left for my task.

 **Artemis' POV**

I was nervous about the meeting tonight. It's been a week since the last meeting. I didn't see or heard of Percy since then. The powerful feeling between Percy and me has been diminished into an almost unnoticable pulling. Maybe, tonight I could see him and tell him about Apollo's idea.

I looked into the night sky with worry. _What will my father say? What will my hunter say?_ These two questions didn't let me rest for the last few days. _What'll Perseus say?_ This question has never left my mind.

Cool waters touched my feet gently as if trying to relieve me. Waves were weakly hitting the shore like they were tired. I looked forward, into the vast greatness of the sea before me. Dark waters were restless, constantly moving and churning. Unpredictable, like Percy…

"Milady, dinner's ready." Thalia said from behind me. I stood up and composed myself before turning back.

"Milady, are you alright?" She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Of course I'm fine Thalia. What made you think that?"

"You've been different since you came back from Olympus. You seem distracted. What's the matter, milady?" She pressed. I sighed. I guess, I can't hide it from them for a long time.

"You're right, Thalia. Something happened during the last meeting. But I cannot tell anyone outside the Council. We're trying to find a solution. I'm sorry Thalia, but I promise that you will be first to hear it from me."

"Does that problem involve a certain Kelp Head?" I asked suspiciously.

"I cannot answer that Thalia." I said, exasperated.

We went to the camp fire and had our dinner. After that, I stood up.

"Girls, I'm leaving for the weekly meeting on Olympus. Get some rest till I return. Thalia is in charge while I'm gone." With that, I left for Olympus.

All the gods except for Zeus and Perseus were present. There were a few minutes before the meeting, he should come before we start. I waited patiently but he didn't come. Zeus appeared on his throne. He glanced at Perseus' empty throne for a moment.

"Meeting opened. Do you have-?" He started but I cut him off.

"Father shouldn't we wait for Perseus?" It's surprising for me because the Council was opened with missing members only during the times of war. Poseidon replied before my father.

"Perseus is currently on a mission appointed by myself. Zeus is aware that he cannot join this and possibly a few more meetings. If there should be a vote, I'll vote on his behalf." He explained.

"What mission? Why weren't we informed about this? We could help him?" I was angered that they disdained our opinions.

"That's why we didn't tell you Artemis because nobody in this council, except me, can help him on this task."

"What kind of-" I started but this time father interrupted.

"Enough! Poseidon you may as well explain Perseus' task, but you're not to tell anyone else. Am I clear?" He asked. All of us nodded. He then motioned Poseidon to speak.

"Perseus is to capture Oceaus and br-" Poseidon started but couldn't finish.

"WHAT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MINDS? HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM TO A DANGEROUS MISSION LIKE THIS ALONE?" I shouted.

"Sit down, Artemis!" Father ordered and I realized that I was on my feet. I grudgingly sat down.

"What's the big reaction for, Arty? Are you afraid that something might happen to _your man_?" Aphrodite purred.

"One more word and I'm gonna put an arrow between your eyes." I growled. Aphrodite just smirked and winked.

"Stop arguing before I make you!" Father said calmly but there was an edge in his voice.

"Artemis, it is nice see you concerned about Perseus and all, but he assured me that he would approach him cautiously. Besides it was his idea to capture him and I can't see a better option than the God of Hunt to do this. If it was another enemy, then I would ask you to help him but you must accept the fact that you would be deadweight underwater." He said gently. I couldn't argue with that.

"How long will it take Uncle?"

"He said he would finish in a month but I've a feeling that he might finish it way earlier than that."

"Okay, now that's done, back to the point of this meeting. Reports!" Zeus said and the meeting went on.

I didn't listen to them because my mind was preoccupied with Perseus' mission. I couldn't help but worry. He could die in this task and the reforming process would take years, even decades in some cases. Not to mention how painful it was.

I couldn't tell them of Apollo's plan before telling Perseus. Then I was startled by father's shout.

"ARTEMIS!"

"Yes father?" I replied cautiously.

"Were you even listening?" He glared at me.

"Sorry father. I was distracted." I replied. He just sighed.

"Did you find anything about your… problem with Perseus?" I noticed he was trying to avoid saying attraction.

"I'm still working on it." I wouldn't tell him anything about my little talk with Apollo.

"Athena, Aphrodite, did you two find anything?"

"I ransacked my library father, but unfortunately there is not a single thing about a similar case. Also it's virtually impossible for us to suppress the connection by force." She explained.

"The only way to break their connection is giving up on their domains which are causing this. But those domains are their major so if they do give up, they will weaken down to the point of fading. We cannot risk that now, can we?" Surprisingly Aphrodite said all this and finished with a wink toward me. I gripped the bow in my lap tightly, suppressing the urge to maim the insolent slut of a goddess.

Zeus stroked his stubbly beard. "No, no, of course that's not an option." He muttered.

"And the rest of you? Did you find anything?" He asked but he met with a bored silence.

"Very well, Athena, keep looking for a solution as well as you Artemis. For now, Council is dismissed." He said and disappeared in a shower of sparks. I just closed my eyes wearily and left for the Hunt. 

Finally a hundred reviews. Thanks for reviews guys. Sorry can't write much. I need a goooood sleep. Love you3

By the way, you draw my attention "Guest". Thank you and love you too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO!**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Flashback(Ten days earlier)_

 _I went to my father's palace for the meeting. His generals and advisors were ready and they bowed to me._

 _Father just nodded and motioned for me to sit. I took my throne beside his. After an hour of discussing about threats, allies and good deeds for the kingdom, Triton spoke up from his throne next to his mother._

 _"There is still a serious threat to our kingdom. Oceanus is still hiding from us. Even apart from the pantheon of Titans he is still powerful and with some help from the old sea gods he can even represent a danger to your throne. I think that we can make peace with him. If one of us marries one of his daughters, maybe we can arrange that." Some of advisors nodded in agreement._

 _"I agree with Prince Triton my lord. Maybe Lord Perseus can marry with a daughter of his." Delphin said._

 _"I clearly stated that I won't marry with someone because of politics. And if you think that we can make peace with Oceanus then you are sorely mistaken. Do you really think marrying one of his daughters will prevent him from attacking us? Look Lady Amphitrite for example," I said gesturing her._

 _"She is one of his daughters but did that stop him from going against us? Of course not. Despite using a stupid serpent for a weapon, he is cunning. He knows that my father will never trust him again after he almost caused his downfall. So from now, on he has no choice but to finish what he failed for the first time. If we make peace with him, we will have to let him go free. Then he will gather his allies and wait for our most vulnerable moment to deliver the final blow." Majority of generals murmured their agreement._

 _"What do you offer then?" Triton asked irritated._

 _"Power is important to win a war. But number is more important. If he gathers enough deities at his side then even our combined powers will not prevent our defeat. So I say we go after the minor deities that joined him in the last war intead of tracking him. If we can make them join us or at least stop them from aiding him, then he will be restricted dearly." I finished._

 _"Do you agree with Perseus' idea?" asked Poseidon._

 _Council nodded their agreement._

 _"Then it's decided. We will capture every sea deity who aids Oceanus. Does anyone have anything to add?" No one said anything._

 _"You're dismissed."_

 _End of the Flashback_

By three days from that meeting, we had about a hundred of his allies shackled in our dungeons. Oh, and I took a special pleasure in beating Phorcys into a pulp. Then after the eventful meeting on Olympus, I started hunting Oceanus down. It took me six freaking days to pinpoint his location! Huh, of all the places in vast oceans of the world, he chose to hide in the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean and the Earth. I laid down on the floor of ocean for a nap to gather my strength before the fight tonight.

I opened my eyes just before midnight. The ocean was as dark as always but I could see everything like I could see on the land. I flashed myself onto a hill a few hundred feet away from his place.

"Who is this?" An ancient voice, much like Kronos', rumbled in distance. I didn't reply. I felt his cold presence approach. He stopped three hundred feet from me.

"Ah, the bastard of Poseidon. Tell me Perseus Jackson, do you have a death wish?" He gave a raspy laugh.

"No. I simply came here to take you. You have offended my father and he asks your presence before him for your punishment."

"Insolent godling! How dare you take that tone before me?" His serpent weapon turned into a spear with three tips, just like my father's trident. The only difference was that side tips were claw like arcs. He started to glow.

"This is how you want it then." I murmured and summoned my symbol of power then turned it into a spear sword. I assumed my true form. It was truly exhilarating. I grew into fifty feet tall and every single inch of my body was glowing with a brilliant turquoise light. I was glowing but everything around me grew darker. Don't ask me how but I think it's because of my domain over darkness.

In his true form Oceanus was taller than me. Lower half of his body was a serpent's. He had horns like chelas on the sides of his forehead. Water around him became darker, more sinister. With a roar he charged forward.

We met in the middle. Every time our weapons collided, shockwaves were sent out. Lightnings flashed all around us like the time he fought my father during the Titan War. Water boiled in the presence of two divine beings.

I parried a furious blow to my head and sent a brilliant white light of power into his stomach. He fell back and I was on him in an instant. Before I could bury my weapon into his chest, his serpent half coiled around my feet and threw me over his head. We immediately composed ourselves for another round.

We fought for days straight. This was the most challenging fight of my life apart from Gaea which didn't go on for more than half a minute so that doesn't count I suppose. Both of us were drained. In the evening of the fifth day of our fight he finally made a mistake. He tried to stab me in the chest with his trident like spear. I deflected it to my left. With the momentum he turned to his right leaving the left of his back completely exposed. I jumped and buried my weapon deep into his back. I summoned another sword and stabbed his back a few more times. Then I withdrew my weapon from his back.

Cold and sinister aura around him dissipated and he slowly shrank down until he was six and a half feet man. He was lying on the floor, bleeding golden blood. I snapped my fingers and Celestial Bronze shackles appeared on his wrists and ankles. I sent him into our dungeons with a wave of my hand. Then I left for Olympus to the meeting tonight.

 **Artemis' POV**

Another week past, without knowing where Perseus is or how he is. Hunters have already noticed my gloomy mood. They tried to talk to me.

"Milady, are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine." I replied simply. I didn't even bother turning and looking at them.

"Milady, there is something wrong, we know it. We've been here for too long. You have never let the Hunt stay in a place for longer than a week. Please, just tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can help you." My persistent lieutenant spoke up. Now I was getting annoyed by their insistence. I took my eyes from the seas before me and turned to them.

"Enough with this! You cannot help me. Only one person can and right now he is hunting the most dangerous titan after Kronos himself." I snapped.

"I'm leaving for tonight's meeting. You're free to do whatever you wish till I return."

So I just flashed into the throne room and looked directly to Percy's throne in the hope that I would get a chance to speak with him before the meeting. But it was empty. I sighed in disappointment and took my throne.

A few minutes later other gods started flash on their throne. All gods were present except for Zeus and Percy. A minute later Zeus appeared in a bolt of lightning and took his throne. I waited in anticipation that Percy would come but he didn't.

Poseidon spoke up:

"Brother, Perseus will not be able to join us." He said.

"Very well let's get started..." Zeus said and meeting went on. Olympians gave their reports one by one. Thirty minutes of boring reports I felt Percy's essence come and he appeared in a brilliant turquoise light, taking my breath away. It was obvious that he had been battling for his life not long ago. His hair was messy and he had almost healed small cuts here and there and a nasty cut across his chest, ichor leaking out of them, his clothes were torn. He bowed his head slightly to Zeus.

"Apologies, Lord Zeus. It took more than I expected to capture Oceanus." Zeus nodded his head and gestured him to take throne.

The second he sat on it, shadows poured out of his throne and attached themselves to him healing him and repairing his clothes.

"You've succeeded then, Perseus?" asked Zeus.

"Yes. I chained him and sent him to our dungeons in Atlantis."

"Good now to the other matters..." With that meeting went on.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" Zeus asked.

"Very well, meeting dismissed." He said and the gods flashed out. I immediately appeared at Percy's side before he can flash out. He looked at me, surprised.

"Artemis?" he asked.

"Percy, can we speak in private?" I said getting to the point.

"Okay." he replied and disappeared bringing me with him.

We appeared on a cliff at the end of a beautiful forest. It was a rainy night so the Moon was blocked by thick rain clouds. Waves were crashing against the rocks as if to greet their lord. Shadows were bended towards Percy. Grasses were soaked with the heavy rain.

"What do you wish to speak about Artemis?" He asked from beside me.

"I, umm… I want to speak about the incident between us two weeks earlier." He just kept quiet.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I asked with a pang in my heart. He sighed.

"Artemis, I have something to say, but I'm afraid that it will destroy our friendship."

"No, no. I won't hold it against you. Just say what you think?" I asked eagerly.

He closed his eyes and started. "The first time I saw you years ago, I kind of liked you. But I knew you would never return my affection. Why would an all powerful immortal lady, love a mere demigod? So I just buried those my feelings and moved on, never thinking about them. Then there was Annabeth and all the things we went through. I couldn't help but admire her. We spent too much time together so I really fell in love for her. Then she died and I became a god. Now we are equal. I thought about our domains. Surely you noticed that they are more in touch than anyone else's. Night, Moon and tides, rain and wilderness… We even share a domain. I think we can have a future Artemis together. Now I look at you and think I love you. I think I am destined to be with you. So I want to know if there is a slightest chance for you to return my feelings. I just wish to have a chance with you. And I promise that I will not break your heart." I just stood there mouth agape because of his confess. After a few seconds of waiting, he spoke up again.

"It's okay. I understand Artemis. I will not bother yo-" he said but I cut him with a soft kiss on the lips. Our bond was weak due to the connection of our domains but still I felt electricity went all the way down my spine. I could feel my energy getting stronger and my true form trying to break free. His hands sneaked around my body, enveloping me completely. Being in his arms felt so good, and right that I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. We parted after a while and I looked him in the face. In the combination of his domains, he looked absolutely flawless. I couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

I put my hand on his cheek caressing it. He closed his eyes and leaned into my palm rubbed his cheek with affection.

"I think I love you too Percy." I confessed.

His eyes lit up immediately. A bright smile covered his face. He pulled me tightly against himself kissed me again. Then I leaned into his chest. We just stayed in each other's embrace.

"How will this work Artemis? What about the hunters?" He muttered.

"I can't keep this from them. Will you come with me to tell them?"

"I will always be at your side." He said and my heart melted as I stayed snuggled into chest. There, in his embrace I felt so secure, so warm in raging rain. Something, I have never felt in my entire life. For a few minutes, we stayed like that. Rain drops were falling on us. Instead of wetting us, they just slid on us. Then we reluctantly pulled back.

Suddenly I became aware of my surroundings. The forest seemed to be darker and I was practically glowing with silvery white light. He leaned into my ear.

"The Moon and night are one and we are stronger together than we can ever be alone." He whispered as he brushed his lips against my ear. I felt another wave of shiver went down my body.

I looked into his beautiful eyes. "Come with me, my love."

I grabbed his arm we disappeared and appeared in my camp. Girls noticed us and gathered around us. "Girls get ready for dinner we have an announcement to make." I said. They nodded and went to prepare dinner. Thalia came closer to us.

"How are you Percy? You got lost in your all-important kelp heady job?" She smirked. Percy laughed.

"Always the same Pinecone Face." He replied and hugged her.

"So what are you doing here Percy? _Next to milady._ "

"Sorry Pinecone Face but you have to wait."

"Milady?" she turned to me hopefully.

"You heard him." I shrugged.

She grumbled something and left. After an hour we were all seated around the camp fire. I couldn't even begin to speak. Then Nami spoke up.

"Milady what did you want to tell us? And why is Lord Perseus with you?" she said glaring at Percy. I sighed. This was going to be a looong night.

"Girls, I don't know how to say this but maybe telling directly would be the easiest way. Percy here and I are in love with each other." Immediately they roared in protest. After a few minutes of trying I managed to calm them down.

"Girls, I know it's against what I have been standing for but we can't help it. Even if we didn't love each other, our domains are still extremely close so there is a powerful bond between us." There was a silence after this.

"So what will happen to Hunt milady? Are you going to disband it?" Malia asked worried.

"Never! I will do everything to prevent it. Full moon is two weeks later. Until then we will find a way around my oath to keep you as my hunters."

"Full moon? What about it?" Jaina asked.

"Well Percy represents tides and I represent the Moon. You know how they affect each other. Our case is just like it. As the Moon's effect on tides gets stronger our affection becomes stronger and stronger. In a way I draw him to me. At some point we can't take it anymore. Zeus forced us apart and kept me locked in Apollo's temple and Poseidon kept Percy down undersea until the dawn, last time." I finished looking down in shame.

"So this is all about your domains? Not feelings?" Atalanta asked.

"I am sorry girls. If it was just domains I would do everything in my power to find a way to suppress our connection or even risk fading by giving up on my domain over the Moon but ever since I first saw him I had grown more and more attracted to him. When he fell into Tartarus for the daughter of Athena I couldn't help but be marveled by his character."

"What about Annabeth? She died a month ago could you move on so quickly?" asked Thalia glaring daggers at Percy. Percy nodded sadly.

"You're right. It would be impossible to move on this quickly. But my first attraction wasn't Annabeth. It was Artemis. I felt attracted to her the first time I laid my eyes on her. I knew the stories about her personality. It was the main reason. She was described so strong and independent. But at that time she was unreachable for me. So I didn't even think about a future with her. When I saw her carrying sky for the sake of a young girl, my admiration for her only increased. But she didn't notice in her grief for Zoe. After that I convinced myself that I was in love with Annabeth, a while later I truly did. But she died and I was left in an eternity away from her. This time Artemis is not unreachable for me. Even away from her I feel drawn more and more by her. I know I have to be with her. And I know, Annabeth would want me to move on." Thalia nodded sadly.

"So what are you going to do about the oath?" Nami asked.

"Actually Apollo had an idea about it." I answered and Percy turned to me questioningly.

"When I chose to remain virgin, I gave an oath to Zeus to forsake men. Then Fates gave me domain over virgins. As long as you stay virgin I can make you immortal right? Apollo said if I was to leave that title to Athena or Hestia, then the Fates would give me another domain. It's not my major domain so I will not weaken either. Maybe I can use it to keep you immortal." I explained smiling.

"Hmm, that might work." Percy said.

"Does that mean we won't have to stay virgin forever?" Thalia asked suddenly.

"Got a crush already huh, Pinecone Face?" Percy winked at her. Thalia sent a bolt of lightning at him as a reply. Percy just laughed and cast the bolt to the side with a careless motion of his hand. A few girls snickered at Thalia's fuming face. I chuckled too.

"If I can find another way to make you immortal, then you won't have to stay virgin." I explained.

"Then we can start searching a boyfriend for little Thals." Percy said evilly from my side.

"ARRGHHH!" Thalia screamed and sent a massive bolt of lightning to Perseus. He waved his hand again and the bolt literally distorted in mid way and hit the tree to our left.

"Come on Thals. Have you become rusty or what? Can't even hit someone just before you? I thought you were a hunter. Maybe I should give you some lessons." He taunted smiling.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Thalia shouted drawing her spear out. "HOW ON THE EARTH DO YOU AFFECT LIGHTNING?"

Percy snorted and opened his arms to his sides. "It is night remember? I can control many things in night."

Then he turned to me. "I'll see you in a few hours. I have a strange feeling that I must investigate. I love you." He said and dissolved into the shadows. Less than a second later a spear full of electricity hit his place. Its stick trembled ominously for the next few seconds.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! GET BACK SO THAT I COULD KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL REACH OLYMPUS AGAIN!" Thalia screamed into the night sky. There was a few seconds of silence. Suddenly a handful mud got airborne and slapped right into Thalia's face. She stood there taking deep breaths to calm down as Perseus' laugh filled the air from everywhere then his presence completely left. Sparks flew out of Thalia's body.

I noticed hunters were red from trying so hard to avoid laughing out. I was trying to hold mine as well.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Thalia screamed and all the damn broke loose. Most of the hunters fell to the ground from laughing so hard. I let out mine as well. Thalia looked around then stomped away.

Sooo sorry for the long wait but like I said, I am on a training course. It's taking much of my time and I have to work on my two theses for University. I am mentally and physically exhausted for the story.

Anyway, I appreciate all your encouraging reviews and patience. I hope this chapter is worth the long wait. I posted it in a rush, so there might be several mistakes:(

Love, .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!**

 **Percy's POV**

I appeared on the rainy cliff again. I laughed for a few minutes. Oh, her red face… I chuckled again. I love getting on her nerves. I could still feel her anger through the night.

My thoughts went back to Artemis. How I felt when I embraced her. It was like a lost piece of me clicked into its place. I brushed my fingers over my lips. It felt so good to kiss her and I could go on forever. Just staying there, kissing each other…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I focused on the strange feeling started tonight, just mere minutes after I joined the meeting. There was something not right about the night, causing my gut to be filled with a feeling, a sense of absence… I closed my eyes and tried to be one with night. _I am the night. I have to know everything._ I thought. I focused on that feeling.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on a beach in Presidio, San Francisco. Golden Gates Bridge was standing tall in all its glory before me. Othrys was floating over the bridge covered by unusually thick Mist layers that could only be penetrated by the eyes of a god. "Now, why am I here?" I mused. Almost as an answer to my question I heard a soft groan from about three hundred feet to my left. There was someone lying face down on the shore. Everything blurred around me and I was standing right before the person. It was a girl with black hair and coppery skin. And she was naked. Little waves were hitting her body. But the strange part was that the girl wasn't wet. I took in her scent. It was like mine, when I was still a demigod.

I waved my hand and shadows latched themselves on her body and created a black sheet around her. I bent down and slowly turned her. My breath hitched, when I saw her face and I involuntarily took a step back. _By the Chaos!_ I thought.

I looked into the sky, only to see my favorite constellation missing.

Once again I turned to see the face of the long dead huntress, Zoe Nightshade.

She slowly stirred and opened her eyes and looked around as if thinking it was a dream. Then she bolted upward in surprise and scrambled to her feet, holding pitch black sheet to her chest. Her eyes stopped on me.

"P-Perseus?" She asked tentatively.

"Zoe, yes, it's me. Calm down okay. What do you remember?" I asked still in shock.

"I remember me d-dying on Othrys, nothing more than that. Perseus, what is happening? How am I here? Is this even real? And you look older." She asked with fear. She was gripping the sheet around her body tightly.

"Yes Zoe, I assure you, it is real. Come, let's sit down." Two plain armchairs appeared behind me. Her eyes widened before she backed a little.

"How did you do that? W-What are you?"

"Calm down Zoe. Much has changed after your… supposed death. I am an Olympian now. I won't hurt you." Her eyes widened even more before she walked towards the chair and sat down. I took my place before her.

"Lord Perseus, how much time past since my… d-death?" I scowled.

"First of all call me Percy please. I am not as arrogant as the ruler of Olympus yet. For your question, it's been four years, approximately. I'll tell you everything but are you really sure that you cannot remember anything?" She nodded.

"Zoe, I feel something different about you and just want to confirm it. Do you trust me?" She slowly nodded again.

The nail of my index finger extended into that of a claw's.

"Give me your hand." I offered her my other hand. She eyed my finger skeptically before slowly extending her hand. I turned the palm of her hand upward and quickly scratched the middle of it. She looked at her palm in shock as it started to bleed golden blood.

Gaea's words replayed in my mind. _She will have what's hers again huh?_

"W-what? How can I bleed ichor?" She asked in surprise.

"I will explain everything I know but firstly do you want to join Artemis again?"

"Can you bring me to her?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course Zoe and she just gave me her consent to go to her camp." I said after Artemis' mental reply.

 **Artemis' POV**

Fifteen minutes after he left, Percy asked me to let him in. I invited him immediately. He said that he would be bringing someone with him.

Seconds later, he materialized in the middle of our camp. A girl was by his side but we couldn't see her features. Dark mist was swirling around her, obscuring our vision. I stepped forward.

"Percy, who is this and why are you hiding her identity?" I asked curiously.

"Gather your girls Artemis. I have a surprise for all of you." He replied eagerly. I immediately called them. They gathered behind me. "So?" I asked him. He just smiled and swiped his hand over her head, dismissing the mist around her.

The moment I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. Tears welled in my eyes. I heard gasps of surprises from behind me but I didn't care. I tentatively cupped her cheeks with my palms, her silent tears soaking them. She was real. I lunged forward and hugged her.

"H-How? I saw you d-die? I put you into the sky myself. How are you alive?" I whispered, still not quite believing that she was here. I pulled back and wiped her tear stained cheeks. She smiled brightly.

"I don't really know milady. I don't remember anything of what happened after I died. I just woke up on a shore with Perseus standing over me." I turned to Percy.

"What did you do Perseus?" I asked him suspiciously. His smile faltered. I could feel all the hunters behind me glaring furiously at him.

"Whoa, calm down girls. I didn't do anything. I just found her." He held up his hands. Zoe nodded in confirmation.

"I will tell you everything I know, once you are done with your reunion." He smiled and took a seat by the campfire.

I turned back to Zoe and hugged her again, others gathering around us for their turn. After half an hour of hugging, laughing and crying, hunters finally started gather around the campfire, eager to learn about Zoe's sudden revival.

Percy was leaning on his back, his hands clasped at the back of his head murmuring some teenage song. I giggled softly despite myself. _Silly boy…_

Hunters didn't notice it, but Percy's eyes snapped open the moment I giggled. _"I'm glad that I can make you laugh my love."_ He whispered only for my ears to hear and winked. I averted my eyes from his immediately. _Don't blush Artemis, don't blush, for the sake of father DON'T BLUSH…_ I chanted in my head, fighting the light golden taint on my cheeks.

"Done so soon? You really surprise me sometimes girls." He said smiling knowingly at me. He obviously noticed my blush. I glared him.

 _"_ _You look beautiful with golden cheeks and that angry look my Moon."_ He whispered into my mind, making eve more blood rush to my cheeks.

 _"_ _Just shut up. We'll talk when we're alone."_ I told him the same way.

"We wish to know her story. So you better start before we got angry." Nami retorted.

"No need for unnecessary violence please, ladies." He sighed looking warily at a very pissed off Thalia. Campfire roared with a new vigor startling some of the girls. Scenes of Percy and his friends fighting against Gaea appeared within the campfire. Scene of his sword breaking, and that golden light shooting into the sky…

He then disentangled his hairpin and placed in onto the ground before passing his hand over it. Hairpin pulsed with white light for a moment before turning into the pieces of once great weapon. Tears fell from Zoe's eyes as she tentatively grabbed a piece.

She started tell us her encounter with Poseidon before The First Titan War, his graceful help and how she had gone too far and lost her immortal side.

"I had always hoped that I would get my mom's last gift back. But it is all gone now." She cried.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"W-what?" We all looked up to him, only to see him smiling slyly.

"Why are you smiling, boy? Haven't you heard her story? It's not something to laugh." Phoebe shouted with teary eyes.

"Zoe, what returned back to you wasn't just a part your essence. That part used to contain your power. With that essence, I think you have your power back and I can actually smell it in your blood." He said, casting a warning glance to Phoebe, who paled a little in return.

"What don't we test it?" He said and a glass of water appeared in front of Zoe.

She eyed it skeptically before extending her hand over it. Water immediately shot up and took the shape of a ball around her hand.

Zoe started laugh and cry simultaneously while everyone cheered for her. Hunters immediately swarmed Zoe, kissing and hugging her. Seeing the opportunity, I pulled Percy aside and smashed my lips to his. He was surprised at first then responded by pulling me against him.

Soon I pulled back reluctantly.

"Thank you for bringing her back. I don't know what would happen to her if you hadn't found her." I finished sadly. He put his finger under my chin and raised my face.

"No need to thank. She is my friend too, you know. And now that she is here, let's not think about other possibilities." He frowned at the last part.

I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "When did you become this important to me? I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Heck, I don't even know how I lived all this time without you." I poured my feelings.

He tightened his hold around me.

"I love you." He whispered. We just stayed there for a few seconds then pulled apart.

"As much as I would love stay, I must tell Zoe everything about us and the last few years."

He nodded.

"Okay. I need to take care of a few things in Atlantis anyway. I will see you in the morning on Olympus." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and dissolved into the night. I took a deep breath of that mixed smell of salty ocean and rain soaked earth he left behind.

Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait again. Seriously I am getting tired of apologizing for my lack of updates, however I told you about my reasons. I hope you will empathize. 

So, Zoe Nightshade is back again. It was one of my main goals to bring her back with a good explanation and I think I caught a good point. Anyway it's your place to evaluate, not mine. As for Artemis' myth, I didn't read it and tried to create another universe, which I thought would be good, so bear with me MasterTrident.;)

This chapter is dedicated to my persistent reader, SonicReader1, for his (or her) insistent comments.(Thank you too, The Architect. I saw your review just before publishing this chapter.) I really hope you like it.

PS: I didn't forget you Lula, Taco, rider, toshiro and all of you(Don't expect me to mention all your names in a chapter:D Just wait for your turn.).Thank you for support. Till next time, be good to yourselves…3


End file.
